Back in Time
by Werewolf Marcy
Summary: This is a story about all 2nd generation going back in time to the second Order of the Phoenix time. Little pairings with Fleur/Bill, Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron, Remus/Tonks, and more! Please read! And be nice! Thanks! Time Travel story!
1. Give it to Me James!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Pretend Louis is the same age as Rose and Albus.

* * *

"Teddy, Victoire. Can you two bring the kids outside?" Harry Potter asked his niece and godson.

The Weasleys/ Potter family were at 12 Grimmauld Place having a little family time thing.

"Alright Uncle Harry" Teddy Lupin said and brought the second generation outside.

"Teddy? What are we going to do?" Victoire asked.

"I don't know, Vic. We have to try something."

"James! Give it back!" Albus yelled at his brother who had his father's photo album of Albus's paternal grandparents, his father, and his Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione that Albus' father gave to him.

"Come on Al! I can't see Grandpa James and Grandma Lily?" James asked running through the hall and throwing the album to his best friend and cousin, Fred ll.

"Fred! Give it to me!" Albus demanded.

"James, Fred, give it to Al" Teddy said.

"But Teddy-" James started.

"James" Teddy glared at his god-brother.

"Fine" James and Fred said together and Fred handed his cousin his photo album.

"Lily? Lily? Where did you go?" Hugo asked his best friend and cousin.

All of the 2nd generation were best friends with one of their cousins. Rose, Louis, and Albus were all best friends and were like the 2nd golden trio.

"I'm right here, Hugo" Lily said to her friend.

"Oh good. I thought you were still downstairs" He said taking a seat next to his cousin and watched Teddy use his Metamorphmagus powers and made the two children laugh.

"What's this?" James asked coming out of Harry's office.

"I don't know" Fred said taking the golden necklace that had an hour-glass at the end.

Victoire looked at the two of them and said "Guys, put that down. It's a time turner. You could mess up the whole time-line if you play with that."

"Sorry, Vic. Can't do that" Fred said shaking his head.

All of the 2nd generation then came outside, all groaning of Victoire, Fred, and James' argument.

"James, Fred give it to me, Now!" Victoire said putting her hand out.

"No!" James yelled.

"Give it to me, James" Teddy said grabbing the time turner.

"No! Give it back!" James yelled again pulling on the time turner.

It went back and forth until the time turner fell out of both of Teddy and James' hands and it shattered into pieces.

All the second generation: Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo Weasley, James, Albus, and Lily Potter saw everything move back instantly.

"What's happening?!" Dominique asked in shock.

"You guys have done it now!" Rose yelled.

"How far back are we going?" Albus asked.

"How do you know what happens when you use a time turner?" Victoire asked.

"Remember I'm always interested in Dad's fame?" Albus asked.

"Ya" Everyone said.

"Well, he told me about his adventures and everything and he told me about the time where he and Aunt Hermione went back in time to save Sirius."

"Oh" Louis said patting his best friend on the back.

A few minutes went by and Lily asked "How far back have we gotten?!"

"I don't know, Lils. Maybe we went back when everyone were teens" Teddy said.

Then, everything stopped.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Where are we?" Roxanne asked.

"We're still at 12 Grimmauld Place" Teddy answered.

"Daddy!" Lily screamed and ran inside.

"Lily!" Everyone yelled running after her.

"Lily! Slow down!" Hugo said running after her.

She stopped at the kitchen and saw all the adults that were having what Harry told the kids an Order Meeting.

"Who are you?" Asked an elder man.

"Whoa! It's Professor Dumbledore! I seen his portrait in Headmistress McGonagall office when I went in there before!" James yelled pointing at the elder man.

"The Order of the Phoenix" Teddy muttered.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix is the forces that fought Voldemort. Every Weasley and Uncle Harry was in it" Victoire explained.

"Dad told me about this" Albus said.

"Who are you children?" Asked a man who had burns on his hands.

"Uncle Charlie?!" Everyone yelled.

The Order Members looked at Charlie funny and he said putting his hands up "I have no idea."

"Do you mind telling us who you all are?" Asked a man with light brown hair and scars on his face.

The 2nd generation looked at Teddy giving him a look that said What-Do-We-Do?

Teddy looked at the man who asked if they would introduce themselves and Teddy said "My name is Teddy Lupin."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Try and check out my other story "Fremione: Through the Years" if you can!


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Last Time: **"Do you mind telling us who you all are?" Asked a man with light brown hair and scars on his face.

The 2nd generation looked at Teddy giving him a look that said What-Do-We-Do?

Teddy looked at the man who asked if they would introduce themselves and Teddy said "My name is Teddy Lupin."

* * *

"What?!" Asked the scarred face man.

"I'm Teddy Lupin" Teddy repeated again.

"Congratulation Moony! You have a son!" A man with black hair said patting his best friend on the back.

"Hey, Dad" Teddy said smiling shyly.

Remus paled instantly.

"Hey! Who's your mum?" The man with the black hair asked.

"Nymphadora Lupin, or Tonks" Teddy said.

A woman with bubble gum pink hair let out a happy shriek and ran up to Teddy giving him a hug.

"Hey, Mum" Teddy said returning his Mum's hug and he turned his hair to blond.

Tonks gasped and asked "You're a Metamorphmagus?"

"Yep!" Teddy answered happily.

"What about my condition?!" Remus asked scared.

"Don't worry Dad. Uncle Harry told me you were freaked out when Mum said she was having me. You were saying I had become a werewolf which I'm not" Teddy explained.

"How could I do this to you Nymphadora?" Remus asked.

"What?"

"I've made you an outcast!" Remus almost yelled.

"No you haven't. I'm fine. Our son is fine" Tonks said smiling brightly.

"Really Dad. I'm not a werewolf. But I do have traits like one" Teddy said.

Remus thought for a few seconds and ran over to Teddy and gave him a hug.

"Dad I-" Teddy started.

"Thank you, son" Remus whispered.

"I'm joining in this!" Tonks said joining the hug.

Teddy looked at Victoire and she gave him a bright smile.

Teddy and his parents went to a table and sat together. Remus put his arm around his future wife and ruffled his future son's hair, which made Teddy smile.

"Who's next?"Asked the black-haired man.

"I'll go! Vic, Louis, we're up!" Said Dominique pulling her younger brother and older sister front and center.

"And who are you three?" Asked the elder man.

"My name is Dominique!" She said waving.

"My name is Victoire."

"And my name is Louis Weasley" Louis finished including their last name which made Molly Weasley, their grandmother smile.

"Who are your parents?" Asked Arthur Weasley, their grandfather.

"Bill and Fleur Delacour or now Weasley" Victoire answered.

"I get married to Fleur?" Bill asked.

Victoire nodded and smiled.

"Are you the eldest?" Molly asked Victoire.

"Yep. Dominique is the middle child and Louis here is the youngest." They all took a seat next to Bill and Bill put his arm around Victoire and smiled.

"Okay. Thank you children. Who will like to go next?" Asked Charlie.

"Lucy, wanna go?" Molly asked her sister.

"Sure."

They both walked up to the adults and Lucy said "Hi! My name is Lucy!"

"My name is Molly Weasley."

"So many Weasleys!" Sirius Black yelled jokingly.

Molly 1st smiled excitedly and asked "One of my sons named his daughter after me?"

"Yep. Dad, which is Percy Weasley named me. Our Mum is Audrey Weasley."

"Percy come back?" Molly screeched excitedly.

"Is that git back again?" Asked a tall, freckled, ginger haired man who had a twin.

The 2nd generation was now seeing their parents young.

"No George, Percy is not back" Arthur said calmly.

"Dad!" Fred ll yelled and ran up to George and gave him a hug.

"You got married and didn't bother to tell me you had a son? What kind of brother are you?" Fred 1st asked jokingly.

"I didn't even know I was married. Anyways, what's your name squirt?" George asked kneeling to his son.

"Fred the second at your service!" Fred bowed.

"Does Fred have a kid named George?" Molly asked.

The second Generation all looked at Fred and they saw the pain flash through his eyes and said "No. Uncle Fred is a single man. So is Uncle Charlie because he likes Dragons and doesn't have time for a relationship."

"You named your son after me? How sweet" Fred said putting his hand over his heart.

"Hi Dad!" Roxanne said happily.

"You have two kids?" Fred asked.

"Yep. I'm Roxanne. My idiot brother here didn't bother to tell you our Mum's name which is Angelina Johnson or in the future, Weasley."

"I hate you" Fred glared at his twin brother. "You married my girlfriend!?"

"I still didn't even know!" George said.

"Did you say future?" Asked Ron Weasley.

"Yep!" Roxanne said.

"How did you get here?" Ginny asked.

"We'll explain later" Lucy said smiling.

"Mum!" Lily yelled running over to Ginny and giving her a hug.

"What?!" All the Weasley brothers yelled.

Albus and James hit their foreheads with their hands at the same time.

"Mum, it's me. Lily. Lily Potter? Ring a bell?" Lily asked.

"POTTER?!" Ron yelled.

Ginny and Harry were both turning scarlet pink of embarrassment.

"Hey Mum, hey Dad " James said smiling.

"Two kids?!" Ron asked angrily.

"Come on, Al!" Lily said pulling her brother's sleeves.

"Hey Mum and Dad" Albus said shyly.

"Three bloody kids? You had-" Ron yelled before Hermione took out her wand and said "Silencio!"

"Thanks, Hermione" Harry said relieved.

"Guys at least say your names" Victoire said to the Potter children.

Albus looked at Louis and Rose who gave him a thumbs up.

"I'll go first. My name is James Sirius Potter! The oldest and the coolest of the Potters" James said.

"Oh Harry! Thank you!" Sirius said running over to give his godson a hug.

"My name is Lily Luna Potter" Lily said smiling.

"Aw! You named her after Luna! Is he your godmother?" Hermione asked the small girl.

"Yep."

"Al, you can do it!" Fred encouraged his cousin.

"Um- I'm Albus Severus Potter" Albus said waiting for the yelling of Sirius Black due to the fact that he hated Severus Snape.

"WHAT?!" Sirius yelled. He put his hands on Harry's shoulders shaking him back and forth and said "Why did you name your son after a bloody git like him?!" Sirius pointed to Snape.

"Why do you care Black?" Snape asked coldly

Sirius ignored him then walked to Remus and fake cried on his shoulder "Why? Why?! Has the world gone mad, Moony?" Teddy watched and laughed with his mother.

"No, but you did" Remus said shoving his best friend off his shoulder.

"Thank you, Harry" Albus Dumbledore said brightly.

Snape looked uncomfortable and he said "Thanks Potter."

"Guys, your making him uncomfortable!" Hermione said.

"Thank Aunt Hermione" Albus said to his Aunt.

"Rose, Hugo, wanna say Hi?" Teddy asked them.

"Hey Mum!" Hugo said to Hermione.

"Hey Dad" Rose said hugging Ron.

"Hey Mum" Rose said hugging her mother.

"Hey dad" Hugo said walking over to his father.

Hermione and Ron bother turned redder than Ginny and Harry.

"So, ya. That's the second generation" Victoire said smiling.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Thanks for reading. I will post this everyday once and same for my other story! On weekends like today, I'll post two for each story. Please Review!


	3. What Happens in the Future?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Last Time: **"So, ya. That's the second generation" Victoire said smiling.

* * *

"So, what happens in the Future?" Sirius asked.

"Well, Dad and Uncle Fred becomes the owners of Weasley Wizard Wheezes" Fred started.

"Yes!" Fred and George yelled giving each other high-fives.

"Well, there's no stopping you two now" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Uncle Harry is Head of the Auror Office" Lucy said.

"Uncle Ron is an Auror" Albus said.

"Awesome" Ron whispered putting his fist in the air a little.

"Mum first was in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to help werewolves and house-elves" Hugo said.

"Thank you, Hermione. For helping people like me" Remus said.

"Um- No problem Professor" Hermione said smiling.

"Then she moved to Department of Magical Law Enforcement and is the assistant for Kingsley. She made the rule with a pure-blood thing. She never told us what it's about" Rose said.

James spoke up "Mum was a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies."

"Yes!" Ginny said excitedly.

"But she had me and she retired and became a senior Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet."

"Uncle Charlie continued to work with his dragons" Molly said.

"Uncle Percy continued to work at the Ministry as a high-ranking official and he worked in the Department of Magical Transportation in the Ministry" Louis said.

"So that's the things that happen in the future for our parents" Victoire said.

"Fred and I are in our second year at Hogwarts both in Gryffindor" James said.

"Louis, Albus, and I are in our first year in Gryffindor as well" said Rose.

"I'm in my final year and Teddy is a graduate" Victoire said.

"I also caught them snogging before we went on the Hogwarts Express" James said looking at his best friend.

Tonks let out another squeal and hugged Victoire.

Victoire blushed furiously and looked at Teddy.

"Mum-" Teddy said nervously.

"Oh! You two look so cute together!" Tonks shrieked.

"Nymphadora, stop embarrassing them" Remus said dragging his future wife away from the girl.

"Me and Molly are in our fifth year" Dominique said.

"Roxy and I are in our fourth year" Lucy said.

"And Hugo and I are not in school yet" Lily said pouting.

"She almost cried because she didn't get to go" Fred added.

"Sounds like someone we know of" Fred teased looking at Ginny who turned scarlet.

The adults left to do whatever and the teens and kids stayed.

"Dad! Wanna play chess?" Hugo asked his father.

"You play wizard chess?" Ron asked in shock.

"You taught him!" Teddy explained.

"Alright. I'm in" Ron said with a smile.

"Fred, we should show them" James whispered.

"Fine. Hey Dad! Uncle Fred!" Fred yelled.

"Yes?" The twins asked at the same time.

"Look at these" James said showing them-

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes?!" The twins asked shocked. Happy shocked.

"Yep!" Fred and James said together like the twins.

"Awesome!" The twins said happily.

"Check-Mate" Hugo said.

"What!?" Ron asked shocked.

"Check-Mate, mate. You lose" Harry said.

"Dad, do you remember this?" Albus asked showing him the photo album.

"I gave that to you?" Harry asked.

"Yep. You also told me stories about your adventures and your fame" Albus explained.

"Al is practically an expert about your life" Louis said ruffling his best friend's hair.

"Louis, stop it" Albus said pushing his best friend's hand away from his hair while laughing.

"Alright, alright" Louis said.

Rose sat next to her best friends and her uncle.

Hermione and Ron sat next to Harry.

"We are like the second golden trio. Rosie is like Aunt Hermione, Louis is like Uncle Ron, and I'm like Dad" Albus said.

"You look a lot like me" Harry said smiling.

"Ya. He's the only one with the eyes" Rose said pointing to her cousin's eyes.

"How is Louis like Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Loves to eat" Rose and Albus said together.

"Shut it, you two!" Louis said playfully pushing Albus.

"Time for bed!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Aww!" Everyone said.

"Come on. Girls in one room, boys in the other! Teens in their usual!" Mr. Weasley said.

"Alright, goodnight kids" Harry said.

"Goodnight Daddy" Lily said hugging her.

Harry returned the hug and whispered "Goodnight Lily."

"Night Dad" Hugo said to Ron.

"Night all of you children from the future!" Fred and George said giving Fred 1st the Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Night, Mum. Night Dad"Rose said.

All the kids and the teens said their goodnight and headed to their rooms.

"Vic?" Dominique asked her sister while getting into bed.

"Ya?"

"What if- What if we never get back?"

"I don't know, Dom. I don't know. But I promise, we will get back" Victoire said to her sister.

Everyone soon fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Please Review!


	4. Breakfast

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP

**Last Time: **"Vic?" Dominique asked her sister while getting into bed.

"Ya?"

"What if- What if we never get back?"

"I don't know, Dom. I don't know. But I promise, we will get back" Victoire said to her sister.

* * *

"Victoire! Victoire! Wake Up!" Lily screamed shaking her cousin's arm to wake her.

Victoire got up in a flash and pointed her wand at the voice not noticing it was Lily.

"Calm down, sister. It's only Lils" Dominique said pushing Victoire's arm lightly down to stop pointing her wand at Lily.

"Oh. Sorry, Lily. Now, what's up?" Victoire asked setting the little girl on her lap.

"Mummy and Daddy are gone!" Lily said looking scared.

"What? They have-" Victoire started but realized that they were in the past.

"Rose!" Hugo yelled running up to his sister.

"Hugo? What's wrong?" Rose asked worried.

"Hugo! We have to explain!" Louis yelled running in with Albus.

"Rosie! Mum and Dad are gone!" Hugo said in fear.

"Mummy and Daddy are gone, too!" Lily said hopping off of Victoire's lap.

"Don't forget, we're still in the past" Teddy said coming in with Fred and James.

"Maybe, all we need is a nice breakfast" Lucy said getting out of bed.

"I agree. Get ready. Out!" Roxanne said pushing the guys out of their room.

The girls got all ready and the guys came in with their eyes closed.

"Everyone ready?" Teddy asked opening the door.

"Yep!" The girls said happily.

"Then let's go!" Louis said looking forward to breakfast.

"Alright" Teddy said putting his arm around Victoire and walking out the door.

"Blah!" James whispered to Fred.

"I know" Fred whispered back.

They all walked downstairs and Mrs. Weasley said "Good morning children. Thought I would forget, did ya?"

"Morning Grandma!" Albus said.

"Well, I've got breakfast ready so dig in!" Mrs. Weasley said happily.

"FOOOOD!" Louis sang and sat down quickly and ate already.

"Slow down, Louis!" Molly said staring at him.

"Let him be, Molly" Albus said smirking.

"Morning Mum!" Ginny said happily.

"I smell food!" Ron said excitedly.

"Oh look! Little future children!" Fred and George said.

"Good morning kids" Hermione said taking a seat next to Hugo.

"Morning Mum" Hugo said taking a bite of the bread.

"How was everyone's sleep?" Harry asked sitting next to James.

"Mine was fine until Hugo woke me up" Albus said looking at him.

"Same here with Lily" Victoire said.

"Wotcher!" Tonks said walking in with Sirius and Remus.

"Hey Mum! Dad! Sirius!" Teddy said happily.

"Sirius! Remus! Can you tell me and Fred about the Marauders?" James asked excitedly.

Fred and George dropped their food and asked at the same time to Remus and Sirius "The Marauders? How do you know about them?"

"We might know them" Sirius said smiling.

"When we were in Hogwarts" Remus added playing along.

"They are close to us" Sirius said.

"They might be at this table" Teddy sad playing along.

"Where?!" Fred and George asked looking around. Their eyes landed on Remus and Sirius.

"Remus?! Sirius?!" George and Fred asked in shock.

"Yep" They both said smiling.

"Okay, which one were you?" Fred or George asked.

"I'm Moony. The brains" Remus said.

"And I'm Padfoot. The awesomeness" Sirius added smiling.

"My Dad was Prongs" Harry said.

"You knew!?" Fred or George asked angrily.

"And didn't bother to tell us?!"

"What kind of brother-in-law are you?!" They both said making Ginny and Harry both blush at the reminder that they would get married in the future.

"Aha! You forgot!" James said pointing at his parents.

"Oh quit it, James" Albus said.

Remus and Sirius got in with their stories about the Marauders and about Pettigrew.

"Wormtail is such a git!" Fred or George yelled.

"He was always following us" Sirius added drinking his water.

"Looked up to us" Remus said.

"Well, everyone get to work. Kids and teens can do whatever" Mad-Eye said.

"Aw! Mad-Eye! Can't I stay with the kids?" Tonks asked putting her arms around Teddy.

"No Nymphadora" Mad-Eye said firmly.

"Don't call me Nymphadora" Tonks said making her hair go red.

"Not here Tonksie. Not here" Sirius said patting his cousin on the back and the adults left to work on Order stuff.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Thanks for reading! Pease Review!


	5. Quidditch and Fun

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Last Time: **"Not here Tonksie. Not here" Sirius said patting his cousin on the back and the adults left to work on Order stuff.

* * *

"So what do you want to do today?" Harry asked.

"Quidditch!" Albus and Louis yelled.

"You guys play Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"It's in our blood!" Fred and James yelled.

"I want to play!" Rose said. Lucy, Roxanne, and Dominique nodded in agreement.

"Quidditch it is!" Fred and George said.

The guys and the girls ran off to play Quidditch.

"What do you guys want to do?" Hermione asked the other girls.

"I don't know" Lily said taking a seat next to her Mum.

"Oh well. We'll find something" Ginny said putting her arm around her child.

"In your face, James!" Rose yelled at her cousin.

Rose, Dominique, Lucy, Roxanne, Albus, Teddy, and Louis were one team and James, Fred, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Hugo were the other team. Rose was Keeper and James was a Chaser who threw the Quaffle to the hop, but was missed by Rose hitting it.

"Good Job, Rosie!" Albus yelled giving her a thumbs up.

Louis and Dominique were the Beaters, Lucy, Roxanne, and Teddy were the Chasers, and Albus was the Seeker. For the other team, Fred and George were Beaters, Fred 2nd and Hugo were the Chasers, Ron was Keeper, and Harry was of course, the Seeker. Rose's team were winning by 30 points.

"Thanks" Rose said blocking the Quaffle coming at her.

Coming at ya, Dom!" Louis said smacking the Bludger to her and she hit it to Fred 2nd who dodged it.

"Watch it, Fred!" Hugo yelled at him.

Albus was looking out for the Snitch watched the others play like it was the Quidditch World Cup.

"Yes!" Hugo say as he made a goal.

Albus then saw the Snitch and so did Harry. They both raced for it and it lasted for seconds until Albus caught it.

"Ya!" Louis said.

Everyone flew to the ground and Harry said ruffling Albus' hair "Great job, Al."

"Thanks Dad!" Albus said smiling.

"We have the Seeker instincts" James mentioned patting his brother on the back.

"Thanks to you and Grandpa James" Albus added.

"Come on. Let's see what the girls are doing!" Fred 2nd said hoping he could put out a few WWW's

"Alright" Teddy said as the guys and the other girls went off to the other girls.

"Hello ladies!" James said walking into the room without knocking.

"James! What the heck?!" Molly asked hitting him in the arm.

"Hey! No hitting!" Trying to block her hits, but was failing.

"Alright, alright! Please stop hitting me!" James surrendered.

"Have fun?" Victoire asked.

"Ya" The boys said happily.

"Who caught the Snitch?" Ginny asked.

"Albus" Everyone said.

"Good job, Al!" Lily said smiling.

"Come on, Lils! You could beat me and James any day!" Albus said.

The second generation all knew that the Potters has the Seeker instincts from Harry and the Chaser instincts from Ginny, but they all knew Lily had the most Seeker and James with the Chaser. Albus had both and was the best with it all.

"True. All true" Lily agreed nodding.

"We're like one big Quidditch loving Weasley/Potter/Teddy family!" James said patting Fred 2nd's shoulder.

"That's because we are!" Teddy said.

For a while, the second generation and the teens played Exploding Snaps and Fred, George, Fred 2nd, and James were planning who knows what.

"I win" Lucy said smiling at Louis who was playing against her.

"Louis, you got something on your face" Victoire said smiling.

"Where?" He asked trying to get it off.

"Everywhere" Rose and Albus laughing.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Blimey! It's already time for dinner" Ginny said.

The second generation and the teens then headed off downstairs for dinner.

"Hey Mum" Ginny said taking a seat next to Hermione and Albus.

"Hi Grandama" Dominique said.

"Hello children! Have fun?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Loads!" Lucy said happily.

"Brilliant. Now time to eat!" Mrs. Weasley smiled as she watched the second generation and the teens eat their dinner

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Thanks for reading! Sorry this was late. was down for everyone last night and I couldn't get to post this. Please Review!


	6. Morning Wake Up

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter! Happy Reading!

**Last Time: **"Hello children! Have fun?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Loads!" Lucy said happily.

"Brilliant. Now time to eat!" Mrs. Weasley smiled as she watched the second generation and the teens eat their dinner.

* * *

"Good morning, sweet cousins" Dominique said.

"Morning, Dom!" Molly said to her best friend.

"Are the guys up yet?" Dominique asked.

"Nope. Why?" Victoire asked.

"Do you guys want to wake them up?" Dominique asked with an evil smile.

"Yes!" Lily said as she ran out to wake up Hugo.

"After the little Lily!" Roxanne said as the girls ran to the boys' room.

They all found Lily out the door and they all agreed on the plan.

Victoire got on Teddy's bed, Roxanne and Molly got on Fred's bed, Dominique got on Louis' bed, Rose on Albus' bed, Lily on Hugo's, and Lucy on James'.

"Ready?" Rose asked quietly.

"Yep" They whispered.

After that, they all started jumping on all the boys' beds.

"Ah!" All of the boys yelled.

"Lily?" Hugo asked.

"Yes" Lily asked still jumping.

Hugo grabbed her by the legs and started tickling her.

"Ah! Hugo! Please- Please stop! Hugo!" Lily asked laughing and trying to kick him off.

"Oh Rosie!" Albus sang.

"Al. Don't" Rose warned him but it was too late. He had tackled her down and she had the same faith as Lily.

"Albus!" Rose screamed laughing so hard.

Soon, all the guys tackled the girls and started tickling them.

"Teddy Lupin! Stop- Stop- Oh Merlin- Stop it this instant!" Victoire screamed.

"What's going on?" Bill asked coming in to investigating the noise.

"Dad!" Dominique asked.

All the boys let go off the girls and Bill glaring said "Teddy, keep your hands off my daughter."

"Sorry, Uncle Bill" Teddy said smiling.

"Bill? What are you doing?" A girl with silvery blonde, deep blue eyes, very white, even teeth, and tall and willowy asked.

"Mum!" Dominique, Louis, and Victoire said.

"What is zis?" Fleur asked confused.

"Um- Fleur, this is our children. From the future" Bill said awkwardly.

"What? Zis is impossible! How?" Fleur asked.

"They came from a Time Turner, Fleur. We also get married in the future" Bill said again awkwardly.

"Really? Wow. vous êtes mes enfants?" Fleur asked.

"Oui" The three children said in french.

"Vous êtes tous brillants" Fleur said smiling.

"My name is Victoire" She said.

"I'm Dominique!"

"And I'm Louis" He said smiling.

* * *

** Translate: **Vous êtes mes enfants: You are my children?

Oui: Yes

Vous êtes tous brillants: You are all brilliant

* * *

"What?" James whispered to Fred.

"I have no idea" Fred whispered back.

"Fleur, these are our nieces and nephews. The boy with the turquoise hair is Teddy Lupin, Tonks and Remus' son who happens to be dating Victoire" Bill said looking at Teddy's direction and Teddy just smiled nervously.

"Magnifique!" Fleur said in excitement.

"What?" James and Fred asked.

"She said 'magnificent'" Louis said.

"Oh" James and Fred said at the same time.

"Shall we all go downstairs?" Lucy said.

"Okay" Teddy said.

They all headed downstairs to find the teens, Weasleys, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, and Mad-Eye.

"Wotcher!" Tonks said happily as Teddy took as seat next to her and Remus.

"What was all that noise upstairs?" Harry asked.

"Fleur and I found the boys tickling the girls after the girls woke up the boys" Bill answered.

"Rosie, I think you broke my rib" Albus said.

Rose punched his rib and he groaned not so much.

"All fixed" Rose said smiling.

"Come on, Rosie! Can't give your best friends some love and care?" Louis asked.

"Shut it, Louis."

"So. Christmas is around the corner" Sirius said happily.

"Oh! Shopping time!" Ginny said to Hermione.

"Teddy, is it the same time at home?" Lily asked.

"No. It was summer back home" Teddy said.

"Stains of dishonour, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth!" The portrait of Walburga Black screamed.

"Shut it!" Sirius yelled.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Please Review!


	7. Christmas Decorating

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP!

**Last Time: **"Stains of dishonour, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth!" The portrait of Walburga Black screamed.

"Shut it!" Sirius yelled.

* * *

"How was everyone's morning?" Remus asked.

"Great until a current girl started to jump on my bed" Albus said looking at Rose.

"I love you" Rose said smiling.

Albus then thought for a few seconds and said "I love you, too."

Rose gave Albus a small hug and Sirius said "Shall we decorate the tree?"

"Tree?" James asked.

"The Christmas tree! Padfoot and I both got it this morning" Remus said.

"I found these decorations in that Attic" Tonks said holding up the box.

"It's charmed so it's really deep" She warned.

"James, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred 2nd asked him.

"Yes my dear friend. Yes I am" James said smiling as he and Fred walked over to the box.

"James, Fred, don't you dare-" Teddy started but it was too late.

Fred and James had both hopped into the box.

"I'm praying he will stay there!" Roxanne and Albus said at the same time.

They looked at each other and smiled.

A few seconds later, Fred and James came out of the box with tinsel all around them.

"I told you not to go down there" Teddy said rubbing his temples.

"Well, you said it too late!" Fred said happily taking off the tinsel.

"That was amazing!" James said excitedly.

"I want to go down there!" Lily said and she hoped in the box.

"Lily!" Teddy, Albus, Victoire, and Hugo screamed.

"For Merlin's sake!" Victoire said.

Lily then came out of the box with a red bow added to her hair and she had a special ornament in her hand.

"What ya got there, Lils?" Teddy asked as Teddy handed him the ornament.

Teddy then saw that he had seen the ornament before. The ornament had a moving picture of the future Weasley/Potter/Teddy family all together. Hermione from the future had bought it long before.

"Aunt Hermione bought this last year in our time" Teddy said.

"Let me see" Victoire said as Teddy let her have the ornament.

"You're right! But, how is it here when she bought it in our time?"

Rose then spoke up "Mum said that wherever that ornament is placed, it will appear in anytime. Mum must have put it here."

"So you guys live with me?" Sirius asked happily.

"Not exactly" Albus said with a nervous smile.

"Aw!" Sirius said disappointed.

"I'm sure a hop in the box will make you feel better" James said leading Sirius to the box.

"Well, here goes nothing!" Sirius said jumping into the box.

He soon popped out of the box wearing a robes like Professor Dumbledore.

"I wonder if there's a beard down there!" Sirius said hopping back into the box trying to find a beard.

Remus just came back to fetch the tree and Lily saw the size of it and let out a happy sequel.

"Let's get to some decorating!" Ginny said.

"Alright!" Lucy said getting the tinsel and throwing it around the tree.

After a little while of decorating, Sirius came out of the box with a beard over his mouth and chin that went down to his feet and was hanging onto a tinsel that Remus was pulling out.

The entire room came out laughing, well everyone except Mad-Eye.

George then looked at the ornament that Lily got out from the box and asked "Hey, why isn't Fred in here?"

The entire second generation looked at each other in fear.

"Teddy, what are we going to do?" Victoire whispered.

"I honestly have no idea" Teddy said shaking his head without looking at her.

"Um- We'll-We'll explain later" Albus said quickly.

"Um-Okay" George said putting the ornament on the tree.

"That was a close one" Teddy said to Albus.

"I know. We still have to tell them that Uncle Fred is- is- you know" Albus said hesitating.

"Ya. We also have to tell them about everyone else" Teddy said nervously.

"Hey Lily, want put the star up?" Harry asked.

"Ya!" Lily said as Harry picked her up and she set the star on top of the tree.

"Thanks, Daddy" Lily said smiling.

"No problem, Lily" Harry said kissing her on the forehead an watched her run off to Hugo.

"We have great kids" Ginny said taking Harry's arm.

"They are brilliant" Harry said watching Albus with Rose and Louis rapping tinsel around each other and James and Fred throwing ornaments at each other.

"They really are" Ginny said as Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Why do they have to do that here?" Ron asked Hermione.

"They're a couple, Ron. You have to deal with it in the future" Hermione said watching Hugo and Rose.

After a little while of decorating, the tree was finished as Sirius was still dressed like Dumbledore.

Everyone sat down and chatted for a little while until George asked looking at the ornament "Seriously, why is Fred not on the ornament?"

The second generation then turned pale in a flash.

"Um- Well- You see-" James started.

"We really don't know" said Fred quickly.

"We can sense fear, you know" George and Fred joked which caused everyone to laugh but the second generation didn't laugh.

"Guys, what are you not telling us?" Harry asked.

Teddy, James, Fred, Lucy, Molly, and Roxanne looked at the ground and the rest didn't say a word.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

No one answered.

"Tell me what happened!" George yelled.

This mad all the second generation jump.

"Should I say?" Victoire asked.

"Say what?"George asked in fear.

"Sure" Teddy said still looking at the floor.

"As you know, there- There was a war" Victoire started.

"Ya"The order members and the teens said.

"And-as if any war, people die" Victoire continued.

"Please please please don't say it" George begged in fear.

"Well, in the war, Uncle Fred- Uncle Fred- well- he- he died" Victoire said hesitating.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Thanks for reading!


	8. Deaths

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Last Time: **"Well, in the war, Uncle Fred- Uncle Fred- well- he- he died" Victoire said hesitating.

**Comment:** I was upset when I wrote that part.

* * *

George went to his knees and had tears in his eyes.

Mrs. Weasley then ran up to Fred and hugged him tightly.

Ginny had tears in her eyes, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Ron just stood there in shock.

"Your- Your lying!" George yelled tears falling down his cheeks cracking his voice.

"Dad, we're not lying" Fred 2nd said kneeling next to George.

The rest of the Order members came in and Sirius quickly removed his costume.

"Uncle Fred died with an explosion caused be Rookwood" Roxanne said kneeling with Fred 2nd.

"I'll kill him!" George said dangerously.

"Who else?" Mr. Weasley asked firmly.

Victoire looked at Teddy with a What-Now? Look.

Teddy stepped forward and said "Mad-Eye Moody. He was murdered by Voldemort."

Everyone looked at Mad-Eye and he just nodded.

"Albus Dumbledore but he died the year before that. He told Snape to kill him to make Voldemort trust Snape" Albus explained.

"Headmaster, I- I don't know what to say" Snape said looking at Dumbledore.

"It's alright, Severus. I was going to have you do it, anyways" Dumbledore said smiling.

"Severus Snape, murdered by Nagini" James said.

"Dad said he and Dumbledore were the bravest men he ever knew. That's why I'm named after them" Albus said.

"Colin Creevey" Lucy said.

"Lavender Brown died by Fenrir Greyback" Rose said.

"Ted Tonks died by Snatchers" Teddy said.

Tonks soon had tears in her eyes and Remus pulled her into a hug.

Teddy walked over to them and he comforted his Mum.

"Vincent Crabbe was killed by his own curse" said Louis.

"Sirius Black was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange" Molly said.

Remus and Tonks looked at Sirius in fear and Harry shouted "No! No! No! No! I can't lose you!"

"Harry, it's a part of life. Either way, I'll still be with a Potter or two" Sirius said smiling weakly.

"Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. Dad died was killed by Antonin Dolohov and Mum died by Bellatrix Lestrange" Teddy muttered.

Tonks cried even more and the second generation girls had tears in their eyes.

"Teddy- We- We left you an orphan?" Remus asked in shock.

"Ya. But it's alright! The Potters and Weasleys are my family! And so is Grandma. Uncle Harry said you did it to protect me. I'm forever grateful" Teddy said calmly.

Tonks pulled him into a hug and Remus joined in with little tears in his eyes.

"Bellatrix Lestrange" Dominique said.

"Yes!" Sirius yelled happily.

"Who is that?" Lily asked.

"She is the most evil, cruel, and the most violent woman I ever met!" Sirius said.

"Who defeated her?" Harry asked.

"Grandma because Bellatrix almost hit Aunt Ginny with the killing curse" Fred 2nd said.

"Well that's a good reason" Harry said nodding.

"Me?" Mrs. Weasley asked in shock as the second generation nodded.

"Oh Merlin, Molly! Thank you!" Sirius said.

"Um- No problem, Sirius" Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"Dobby the house-elf" Lily said.

"No" Harry whispered.

"Oh! And Voldemort who was defeated by Dad" James added.

All of a sudden, there was a cheer part.

"Great job, Mate" Ron said patting Harry on the back.

"Well, that got everyone happy" Fred 2nd whispered to James.

"I think we should stop talking about deaths" Mrs. Weasley said wiping her tears.

"Agreed" Everyone said.

The Order Members left to do their work which left the second generation and the teens.

George would not leave Fred's side.

"Gred, like Sirius said, it's a part of life. I'll be fine" Fred said comforting his twin.

"I know Forge. I just can't believe I have to be alone now" George said.

"We have until the war!" Fred said smiling slightly.

The charmed box was still there and Fred 2nd and James would not stop jumping in there.

"I found something!" James said climbing back up with Fred.

"What is it?" Fred 2nd asked.

A moment later, Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder exploded and caused the room to go dark.

Everyone started coughing and the smoke left the room.

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Brilliant" Albus said.

"Thanks a lot, Dad and Uncle Fred for making it" Roxanne said sarcastically.

"Your welcome" Fred and George said at the same time.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Thank you for reading! Pleas ego to the review button and review!


	9. Future

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Last Time: **"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Brilliant" Albus said.

"Thanks a lot, Dad and Uncle Fred for making it" Roxanne said sarcastically.

"Your welcome" Fred and George said at the same time.

* * *

_The Future_

"Harry, have you seen the kids?" Ginny asked.

" I just asked Teddy and Victoire to bring them outside" Harry said.

"Well, I've checked outside, but the kids aren't there"Ginny said worried.

"They might be playing some game or something" Ron said eating his bread.

"Well I called them to get ready for dinner, but no one not even Louis responded. You know he says something when it's time to eat" Ginny said.

"Zis is true. Louis always answers when it is time for dinner" Fleur said.

"Exactly!" Ginny said.

"Louis couldn't possibly not respond. The last time he tried not to respond, he nearly fainted" Bill said smiling.

"Just help me find the kids" Ginny said and the adults went to search for the kids.

"Molly! Lucy! Where are you?" Percy said searching for the girls.

"Albus. James. Lily" Harry called out.

"Teddy?" Ginny asked.

"Fred? Roxanne?" Angelina and George asked.

Hermione then let out a shriek from the garden.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed and ran to the garden with the others.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Look!" Hermione said showing them the broken Time Turner.

"James and Fred"Harry, Ginny, and Angelina said while George just smiled.

"George!" Angelina exclaimed hitting him in the chest.

"Looks like all of them went into the past" Ginny said.

"Lucy! Molly!" Audrey said covering her mouth.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"I don't know" Hermione said.

"Isn't that Harry's Time Turner?" Ginny asked looking at the Time Turner.

"I guess so. I mean, how would they get a Time Turner out of nowhere." said Hermione.

"What are we going to do?" Percy asked.

"I'm not sure, but we have to try something" Bill said sitting down.

"Maybe we can get another Time Turner and go back in Time" Ron said.

"It's tricky. We might not end the same time as them" Harry said.

"We have to try" Hermione said.

"I'll go talk to the Ministry to give us a Time Turner" Percy said Apparating to the Ministry.

"I hope Perce can get a Time Turner" Bill said.

"Me, too" Ginny said.

_The Past_

"What do you guys want to do?" George asked.

"It's already the afternoon and we're already bored" Fred said.

"Well, we have some pranks" James suggested.

"You guys can do that and we can play Exploding Snap" Victoire said while watching the twins, Fred 2nd, and James run off.

"Who wants to play first?" Albus asked.

_The Future_

"I'm back!" Percy said holding a Time Turner.

"Finally!" Ron said.

"I already let Andromeda know and she's on her way" Harry said.

All of a sudden, Andromeda Disapprated to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Harry! Ginny! Is Teddy and the others alright?" She asked.

"Yes Andromeda. We think they're fine. We think they went somewhere into the past and Hermione thinks she can track down what time they went into" Ginny said.

"Oh, my sweet Teddy" Andromeda said covering her mouth.

"Got anything, Love?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Well, it seems they went back to when we were in out 5th year and George in his 7th year and Angelina in her 6th year. Somewhere around Christmas" Hermione explained.

"Are you saying I can see Sirius again?" Harry asked happily.

"I guess" Hermione said.

"And I can see Fred again?" George asked excited.

"Yes" Hermione answered.

"Hermione, start the Time Turner! Start the Time Turner!" George said jumping up and down.

"Let's do this!" Harry said.

"Wait, maybe we can change the past!" Ron said.

"What do you mean?" Fleur asked.

"We can save Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Fred!" Ron said.

"We just have to tell them what to look out for" Hermione said smiling.

"So, if Fred can avoid the explosion, he can live?" Angelina asked.

"And Remus and Nymphadora can avoid the killing curses, they can live as well!" Andromeda said.

"Sirius can live as well!" Harry said.

"Hermione, do it!" George said.

"Alright, but how?" Hermione asked.

"Well, since that was broken" Ginny said pointing at the other Time Turner. "We have to break that! It looks like Teddy was telling James and Fred to give it to him."

"That is true. Teddy is always trying to get them out of trouble" Audrey said.

"Break it, Hermione" Harry said.

"Let me put a spell to make us go to the time" Hermione said whipping out her wand and casting the spell.

"Okay. I'm ready" Hermione said as she dropped the Time Turner and it shattered into pieces.

Soon after that, the adults saw everything go back.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Oh! The Adults are going back as well! What will the second generation say? Will they be able to save their love ones? Please Review!


	10. Together Once More

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter!

**Last Time: **"Let me put a spell to make us go to the time" Hermione said whipping out her wand and casting the spell.

"Okay. I'm ready" Hermione said as she dropped the Time Turner and it shattered into pieces.

Soon after that, the adults saw everything go back.

**Comment: **For those who think I'm about to end this since the adults are going back, you're wrong.

* * *

_Going Back in Time_

"What is taking so long!?" Ron whined.

"Where going back seventeen years, Ron. We have to wait" Hermione said.

"But it's been forever!" George said.

"Calm down, George" Ginny said patting her brother on the back.

Just a moment later, everything stopped.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"We're still at 12 Grimmauld Place" Hermione said.

"We should go inside" Fleur suggested.

"Alright" Angelina said.

"We better hurry. The kids could be in trouble" Charlie said.

The adults and Andromeda headed inside 12 Grimmauld Place with their wands out.

_The Past_

"I'm so bored!" Louis whined.

"Why do we have to have nothing to do?" Albus asked.

Louis and Albus were both upside down on the couch and we're bored as ever. The Order Members were watching the kids carefully.

"Kids?" Someone asked.

"Teddy, was that?" Victoire asked.

"I'm not sure" Teddy said standing up.

Louis and Albus then sat up straight watching Teddy.

The Order Members whipped out their wands and pointed it to the voice.

The door opened to reviled the adults and Andromeda.

"Mum! Dad!" The second generation yelled and Teddy yelled "Grandma!"

The second generation ran up to their parents and Teddy ran up to Andromeda and hugged them.

"Kids!" Ginny said hugging James and Albus.

"Lily!" Harry said picking up Lily and hugging her tightly.

"Daddy!" Lily said closing her eyes tightly.

"Fred!" George yelled hugging Fred 2nd and Roxanne was hugged by Angelina.

"Rose! Hugo!" Ron and Hermione said hugging their children.

"Enfants!" Fleur said as she and Bill hugged their children.

* * *

**Translate: **Enfants!: Children!

* * *

**"**Grandma!" Teddy said hugging his Grandmother.

"Teddy! Oh thank Merlin" Andromeda said hugging Teddy tightly.

"Molly! Lucy! I missed you so much!" Audrey said hugging Lucy.

"I was worried sick. I had to beg the Ministry to give me a Time Turner" Percy said hugging Molly.

The Order Members then put their wands away.

"Mum?" Tonks asked looking at Andromeda.

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda exclaimed hugging Tonks.

"I love you and all, but don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks said laughing and hugging her mother.

"Remus! Oh! It's great to see you" Andromeda said hugging her Son-In-Law.

"It's great to see you, too, Andromeda" Remus said hugging her.

"Fred?" Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and of course George asked in shock.

"Hey, guys" Fred said smiling nervously.

George ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I heard your voice again!" George said smiling.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Ron then joined in the hug.

"Well, Percy. It's been what? Seventeen years and your still a git" George from past said.

"Shut up, George" Percy said patting him on the back.

Percy then walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Mother, Father, I am so sorry for being a git all this time. I truly am. I hated myself for leaving. I just forgot that family is more important then what powerful people say" Percy said.

Mrs. Weasley then gave him a hug and said "I've missed you so much."

"Well, Mum. You still have to wait for a while until Perce come running back "Charlie said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Do we discover any new dragons?" Charlie from the past asked.

"Yes, loads of them" Charlie from the future said.

* * *

**Comment: **That will take a while to say from the past/ future so when it's future, it will be like _Name _and in past, it'll be Name. And if the future person's past self is NOT there, it will just be Name. Okay?

* * *

"Yes!" Charlie said.

"We really missed you, Fred" _Bill_ said patting Fred on the back.

"I've been so lonely" _George _said.

"It's nice to see you again, Fred" Angelina said hugging him.

"Whoa! Angelina? Damn, Georgie. Your wife turned out hot!" Fred said and earned at smack in the head from both Georges.

"Mum, how did you get here?" James asked.

"Well, Percy got a Time Turner and I tracked the time you guys went to and I placed a charm on the Time Turner he got to match your time" Hermione answered.

"Sirius?" _Harry _asked.

"Harry?" Sirius asked.

_Harry _ran up to Sirius and hugged him for the first time in seventeen years.

"I really missed you, Sirius" _Harry _said.

"I knew you would" Sirius said.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Thank you for reading! Please Review!


	11. They'll Be Fine

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter!

**Last Time: **"Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry ran up to Sirius and hugged him for the first time in seventeen years.

"I really missed you, Sirius" Harry said.

"I knew you would" Sirius said.

**Comment: **I'm not posting on Sundays anymore! I'm taking breaks on Sunday now and I'm just posting one chapter for this story and my other story. Sorry!

* * *

Kingsley just came in.

"Why are there more people here?" He asked.

"Kingsley, these are- Um- us. From the future" Ron said.

"Oh. Harry?" Kingsley asked looking at _Harry_.

"Hello, Minister" _Harry _said smiling.

"Minister?" Sirius asked.

"Oh ya. We forgot to tell you. Kingsley is Minister. He made a lot of good changes over the years" Teddy said.

"But we did say that Mum helped you at the Ministry" Rose said.

"Awesome" Kingsley said smiling.

"Now, we've made a plan" Charlie said.

"A plan?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"To save Fred, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and others" Bill answered.

"What?" Tonks asked with her eyes widen.

"All you have to do is avoid the killing curses and all those stuff" Harry said.

"But, that would change the whole time line!" Remus said.

"Ya. What if I live and I get married to Angelina and Fred 2nd and Roxanne don't exist!" Fred exclaimed.

_George_ looked at his kids in fear and said "We really didn't think about that."

"You guys can't change the time line for us. We have to face this" Sirius said.

"What if Teddy actually got to be with you!?" Ginny asked.

Remus and Tonks looked at Teddy and he looked down to the floor.

"I'm fine with you guys in my life or not. I'm proud to be your son either way" Teddy said calmly.

"Teddy, you do understand why we left right?" Tonks asked.

"Of course. You left to fight because you wanted me to have a better life. I really am happy you did that to protect me" Teddy said smiling.

"We're really sorry we have to leave you, Ted" Remus said putting his hand on Teddy's shoulder.

"Georgie, you know I don't have a choice" Fred said.

"But- I'll be all alone without you! You heard what _I _said! I'm nothing without you!" George said.

"It's been really hard without you, Freddie" _George _said.

"I know it's been hard for both of you, but I need to do this. I did it for all of you" Fred said putting his hand on George's shoulder.

"Who will run the shop with _you?"_ George asked himself.

"_I _do actually" _Ron _said stepping in.

"He's been really helpful. Without him, we would be out of business" _George _said looking at the floor.

"You'll be fine without me. Just ask _yourself" _Fred said.

George looked at _George _and asked "We'll be alright?"

"It was hard for _me _to deal with it. I never got over it, but I kept going on. At first, I never left our room, but then I realized that it was hurting me more because he was there before, as well" _George _said.

"See, you'll be fine" Fred said.

George hugged his brother and he whispered "I'll miss you."

"I know you will" Fred whispered.

"Sirius, _I _know you'll say the same thing" _Harry _said smiling weakly.

"Of course I will. I'll spend all my time with you starting now" Sirius said. He looked at Harry and then the other and said "Both of you."_  
_

Both of the Harrys smiled and Albus said "Well, I guess we'll be going back home now."

The _adults _looked at him and their eyes widen.

"We are going back, are we?" Victoire asked nervously.

All of them hesitated and then _Hermione _spoke.

"We-We don't know how were getting back" She said cracking her voice.

"What?" The second generation asked in shock and fear.

"We thought we could use your help, professors" Harry said looking at Snape and Dumbledore.

"We will try our best, Harry" Dumbledore said.

"I think I can brew a potion that will be able to help" Snape said.

"Okay. Thank you, professors" Ginny said.

"So, how is it being Head Auror?" Ron asked _Harry _smiling.

"It's brilliant. Fun really" _Harry _said smiling.

"Lunch is ready!" Mrs. Weasley called out.

Both Rons and Louis said "Food!" And they ran in the kitchen.

Harrys, Albus, Rose, Hermiones, _Bill,_ and _Fleur_ rubbed their temples and they went to the kitchen.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **No chapter later! Thanks for reading and please review!


	12. Who's Scorpius?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Last Time: **"Lunch is ready!" Mrs. Weasley called out.

Both Rons and Louis said "Food!" And they ran in the kitchen.

Harrys, Albus, Rose, Hermiones, Bill, and Fleur rubbed their temples and they went to the kitchen.

* * *

"Ronald! Louis! Please slow down!" Mrs. Weasley said watching her sons and grandson eat rapidly.

"Sorry, Grandma! I'm like this back at home and you don't seem to mind it" Louis said.

"Mum, you've lived with me all your life. You should be used to it" _Ron _said.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron and he said "Future me. Speaks for both of us. And he's right Mum. You should be used to it."

"Louis, at least for once eat like a normal person?" Rose asked.

"Not listening!" Louis said.

"Then how come you heard me speak?" Rose asked crossing her arms.

"I saw your lips move" Louis tried.

"Not tricking her, Louis. She's Rose. Nothing can fool her" Albus said.

"He's right, Louis" _Bill _said.

"Louis, ralentir" Fleur said.

"Bon, maman" Louis said.

* * *

**Translate: **Louis, ralentir: Louis, slow down.

Bon, maman: Alright, Mum.

* * *

"Do they have to talk in French?" James asked Fred 2nd.

"I don't know. It's Aunt Fleur!" Fred 2nd said smiling.

"So, how did Ickle Ronniekins get to be an Auror?" George and Fred asked.

"Hey!" Both Rons exclaimed.

"Ron had to do some much training, I bet" Tonks said smiling.

"That is true. To become an Auror, you have to train. You have to get high marks" Kingsley said.

"How did you get high marks?" Fred asked.

"Again, Hey!" Ron said.

"He didn't even come back to Hogwarts to complete his final year!" _George_ said.

Mrs. Weasley smacked both Rons in the head.

"Mum!" Ron said.

"I can not believe that you didn't complete your final year!" Mrs. Weasley said upset.

"Neither did Dad" Albus said.

"And he's Head Auror!" James exclaimed.

"Professor Longbottom didn't as well. He stopped to become Herbology Professor" Lily explained.

"Neville becomes an Auror and a Professor?" Harry asked shocked.

"Ya. Mr. Malfoy is in the Ministry as well. We don't know what he does though. Scorpius never told us" Louis said eating.

"Malfoy's in the Ministry?" Hermione asked hoping it was a joke.

"Ya" Molly said.

"Who's Scorpius?" Ron asked.

The _Adults _looked at Louis and Rose and Albus glared at him.

"Good going, Louis. Good going" Albus said.

"Scorpius is our friend. He's Mr. Malfoy's son" Rose said looking down.

"What?!" Hermione, Harry, and Ron exclaimed standing up.

"Rose!" Albus said.

"Sorry. Don't blame me! Blame Louis! He's the one who mentioned Scorpius!" Rose said.

"Stop saying that name!" Ron said looking ready to rip his hair out.

"We reacted exactly the same when we found out" _Harry _said smiling.

"Dad" Albus said looking at the floor.

"What house is this Scorpius, in?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione! Don't say the name!" Ron said.

"Scorpius is in Slytherin" James answered.

Albus and Rose hit him on the shoulder.

"Hey!" James said rubbing his shoulder and getting a pat on the back by _Harry _and Fred 2nd.

"He's in what?" Ron asked coldly.

"Slytherin" Fred 2nd repeated getting hit by Rose and Albus.

"How can by daughter and nephews be friends with a son of a git!?" Ron yelled.

"He's not bad. He's like Andromeda. She was in Slytherin" Rose said.

"Which means? I don't know her yet" Ron said.

"He's nice. He's nothing like Mr. Malfoy like you described him" Louis said looking at _Ron._

"What?" _Ron _asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Louis, are you done eating? We should get out of here" Albus said.

"I'm done! See ya!" Louis said grabbing Albus and Rose's wrist and running out of the room.

"How can you handle it?" Harry asked _Harry._

"I've met Scorpius, he's not a bad kid" _Harry_ said.

Ron grabbed Harry's shoulders and pushed them back and forth saying "What is wrong with _you_?!"

"Ask _him _not me!" Harry said removing Ron's hands.

_Harry, Hermione, a_nd _Ron_ smiled and Ron asked himself "Don't tell me you think he's alright, too!"

_Ron _then said putting his hands in his pockets "Fine, I won't."

"What is wrong with _me_?!"_  
_

Everyone, except for the teens, collapsed into laughter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Thanks for reading and Review!


	13. Golden Trio Moments

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP.

**Last Time: **Harry, Hermione, and Ron smiled and Ron asked himself "Don't tell me you think he's alright, too!"

Ron then said putting his hands in his pockets "Fine, I won't."

"What is wrong with me?!"

Everyone, except for the teens, collapsed into laughter.

* * *

"Way to go, Louis" Albus said.

"Well I'm sorry. It's not my fault that Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione have a bad relationship with Mr. Malfoy" Louis said putting his hands up.

"Good thing we didn't say that they don't hate each other anymore. Even though they're not friends" Rose added.

"Ya. That would have been a mess" Albus said.

"Dad would have freaked" Rose mentioned.

"Wouldn't want to see that, would we?" Louis asked.

The 2nd golden trio laughed until they were out of breath.

"What do you think we should do? We're already done with lunch. What else is there to do?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. Do we still have the broken Time Turner?" Albus asked.

"Sure do" Louis said getting the broken Time Turner from his pocket.

"You guys kept it?" Rose asked.

"Why wouldn't we? Maybe we could do some experiments" Albus smiled.

"If any of our parents found out we had this, they would freak. You two know that, right?" Rose asked.

"Of course we do, Rosie" Louis said.

"What are we going to do with the Time Turner?" Asked Rose tacking it from Louis.

"Maybe we can figure out how to get back" Albus suggested.

"But that will take forever to figure out. Just let Snape and Dumbledore handle the getting back to our time thing" Louis said.

"Louis' right for once, Al. We're not experts on Time Travel" Rose said.

"I guess so. How 'bout we give this to James and Fred so they can go back in time and stay there forever?" Albus asked smiling with hope.

"We're not getting rid of your brother and Fred. No matter how much we want to do it" Rose said.

"It was worth a try" Albus said.

They all laughed once more and the teens, the _Adults,_ and the rest of the second generation came in.

"Hid it! Hid it!" Rose said giving the Time Turner to Louis. He put it in his pocket and the three of them acted like nothing happened.

"What are you kids doing?" _Ginny_ asked the 2nd golden trio.

"Nothing" The three of them said.

"Are you sure?" Bill said.

"You look kind of jumpy" _George s_aid.

"It's nothing. We were just having a golden trio moment" Louis said smiling.

"We had those a lot" _Harry _said.

"And they all lead to trouble" Hermione added.

"Been going on for five years, now" Ron finished.

"We finish each other's sentences!" Fred and George protested.

_George _gasped and Angelina comforted him.

"I'm okay, Ange. Thanks" _George _said putting his arm around her.

"No they're over there!" Fred 2nd said pointing to Merlin knows what.

"What do you got there?" _Harry_ asked.

"Nothing" James and Fred 2nd said a James hid whatever behind his back.

"Boys" _Ginny _and Angelina said crossing their arms.

James sighed and he handed _Harry _a sheet of paper._  
_

"James! Did you steal this from my office?!" _Harry _exclaimed.

"Maybe" James said nervously.

"What is it?" Angelina asked.

"The Marauder's Map" _Ginny _answered looking at the map.

"What?" Fred and George asked dropping their jaws.

"The Marauder's Map" _Ginny _repeated.

"You still have that?" _George _asked.

"Ya. It was the only thing I had left from Hogwarts besides the cloak and my wand" _Harry _explained.

"James, no more WWW's for a month" _Ginny _punished James.

"Mum!" James said scared.

"Same for you, Fred" Angelina said.

"But-" Fred 2nd started.

"No buts" Angelina said.

Lily and Hugo laughed quietly.

"Fine" James and Fred 2nd said and they slumped down on the couch.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Thank you for reading!

**Directions: **Do as the following says

1)Scroll down to the bottom.

2) You will find the review button.

3) Press the review button.

4) Write a review.


	14. Games

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Last Time: **"James, no more WWW's for a month" Ginny punished James.

"Mum!" James said scared.

"Same for you, Fred" Angelina said.

"But-" Fred 2nd started.

"No buts" Angelina said.

Lily and Hugo laughed quietly.

"Fine" James and Fred 2nd said and they slumped down on the couch.

* * *

"Yes" Roxanne and Albus said.

_George _and _Harry _smirked.

"How is _Luna?" _Ginny asked.

"She's brilliant. She and her husband had two kids" _Hermione _said.

"_Luna _gets married?" Ron asked shocked.

"Ya. She get's married to- Who did she marry again?" _Ron _asked.

"Rolf Scamander. They have the twins Lorcan and Lysander Scamander" _Hermione _added.

"I'm guessing one of her kids will be in Ravenclaw like her" George said.

"It's not a surprise. Is he as Loony as her?" Fred asked.

_Hermione_ and _Ginny_ glared at Fred and George and _Hermione _said "She's been through a lot. Her Dad was in Azkaban for a while and she had to give up on her beliefs. That's what got her into Ravenclaw."

"Since when are you two best friends with her?" Harry asked.

"Since Dumbledore's Army" _Ginny _said smiling.

"We're close friends with her, too" _Ron _said.

"But- But she's loony!" Ron exclaimed.

"Not really. I see some stuff that she sees" _Harry _said.

"That's brilliant" Ron said.

"Did Neville get married?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. To Hannah Abbott" Angelina explained.

"The Hufflepuff girl?" Harry asked.

"That's the one" _Ginny _said.

"I won, again" Lucy said to Louis.

"Are you cheating?" Louis asked.

The second generation was playing Exploding Snap and once again, Lucy and Louis were playing.

"No. I have skills. Something that you don't have" Lucy said smiling.

"That's just cold. To your own cousin?" Louis asked pretending to be punched in the chest.

"Yep. Al, you next" Lucy said and she and Albus played a game.

After a while, everyone went to do their own game or have a small talk.

"Two in a row. You two better get you game on" Lucy said after she had beaten Albus and Louis.

"Well-" Louis said but couldn't come up with anything.

"Thought so. I'm done" Lucy said and she sat next to Roxanne.

"Check-Mate" Hugo said as he had beaten Teddy at chess.

"Really Uncle Ron. You had to teach him all you moves?" Teddy asked _Ron._

"I'm sorry. He's my son" _Ron _added.

"You taught him to well, Ronald" _Hermione _said smiling.

"Well, I had to teach my only son chess."

"Want to play again?" Hugo asked.

"No. How about you teach Lily?" Teddy suggested and Hugo smiled.

"Ya! I want to play" Lily said excited.

"How come you never let me teach you?" _Harry _asked.

"I was to busy playing, Daddy" Lily smiled.

"I'm bored!" James whined as he and Fred 2nd were upside down on the couch.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you stole your father's map" _Ginny _said.

"There's nothing to do!" Fred 2nd cried.

"Would you two stop whining ? I'm trying to play a game!" Roxanne said as she returned to her game.

"But Roxy, we're so bored without our WWWs" Fred 2nd added.

"Why are you telling me? I don't care" Roxanne said.

"Well you are being a very nice sister!" Fred 2nd said sarcastically.

"I know right" Roxanne said smiling.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I am truly sorry this was so short. I have low battery with my computer and I can't find the charger. I'll find it tomorrow! Now, please Review!


	15. I Win

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Last Time: **"I'm bored!" James whined as he and Fred 2nd were upside down on the couch.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you stole your father's map" Ginny said.

"There's nothing to do!" Fred 2nd cried.

"Would you two stop whining ? I'm trying to play a game!" Roxanne said as she returned to her game.

"But Roxy, we're so bored without our WWWs" Fred 2nd added.

"Why are you telling me? I don't care" Roxanne said.

"Well you are being a very nice sister!" Fred 2nd said sarcastically.

"I know right" Roxanne said smiling.

* * *

"Really?" Fred 2nd asked glaring.

"Really" Roxanne repeated smiling.

"Who wants to play next?" Louis asked as he just beaten Molly at Exploding Snap.

"I will" Rose said smirking.

"Oh Merlin" Louis said.

"Come on, Louis" The boys cheered for him.

"You can do it, Mate" Albus said patting Louis on the back.

"Which version?" Louis asked.

"Patience" Rose said smiling.

"Merlin help" Louis muttered.

"So there you have the knights and these are the bishops" Hugo explained to Lily.

"Why are they called bishops?" Lily asked smiling.

"They're like guardians. That's why they're in the front" Hugo said.

"So why do they say a letter and a number?" Lily asked.

"That's the location each chess piece are at or where they will be going."

"So if I said Bishop to A7" Lily said but she saw the bishop move to A7.

"Don't worry, Lil. It just a part of the game" Hugo said.

_Bomb!_

Everyone jumped and looked at Louis and Rose,.

Rose was smiling while looking at Louis who's face was full of ash.

"I win" Rose said happily.

"You cheated. I know you did" Louis said trying to wipe off the ash only to make it worse.

"I would try washing your face instead of rubbing it. If you had a little more help, you would look like a clown" Rose joked.

The girls laughed and Louis just glared at his cousin.

"I'll get you for this" He warned.

"No you won't" Rose said and she sat next to Albus.

"That is- Completely true" Louis surrendered and he left to wash his face.

"Good game, Rosie" Albus said giving her a high-five.

"Thank you" Rose said smiling.

"And that is how you test out a Dungbomb on Imperturbable Charm doors. If it does have the charm, then the Dungbomb will flick away" Ginny explained to Teddy and Victoire.

"How did you learn this?" Victoire asked.

"Your Mum, Teddy" Ginny answered.

Teddy smiled at remembering his Mum always loved to have fun. Even if she get's in trouble.

"Rosie, are you sure your not a Slytherin?" Louis asked taking a seat next to her.

Rose rolled her eyes and said "Who would ever thing that a Potter/Weasley is a Slytherin?"

Albus looked at _Harry _who's eyes widen.

"_Dad_, remember what you told me?" Albus asked smiling.

"Don't push, Al" _Harry _warned.

"What?" James asked.

"Dad almost got sorted into Slytherin" Albus answered.

"Albus" _Harry _started.

"You were meant to be in Slytherin?" _Hermione _asked in shock.

"You never even bothered to tell us?" Fred asked.

"That is so rude, Harry" George said.

"It wasn't much of a big deal" _Harry _said.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Again, sorry it was short. Please Review!


	16. Wizard's Chess

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Last Time: **Rose rolled her eyes and said "Who would ever thing that a Potter/Weasley is a Slytherin?"

Albus looked at Harry who's eyes widen.

"Dad, remember what you told me?" Albus asked smiling.

"Don't push, Al" Harry warned.

"What?" James asked.

"Dad almost got sorted into Slytherin" Albus answered.

"Albus" Harry started.

"You were meant to be in Slytherin?" Hermione asked in shock.

"You never even bothered to tell us?" Fred asked.

"That is so rude, Harry" George said.

"It wasn't much of a big deal" Harry said.

* * *

"It's a huge deal! You were almost put in Slytherin!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm telling you it's not a big deal" _Harry _said calmly.

"But-" Ron started.

"Can we just change the subject?" _Harry _asked.

Lily let out a gasp as Hugo's Queen had broken one of Lily's chess piece.

"It's not real, Lil. It's just a game" Hugo said.

"It's real if you played real live wizard chess and you're only eleven and being hit by the queen while falling to you doom" _Ron _joked.

"Oh ya. _Uncle Ron,_ _Aunt Hermione_, and _Dad_ all went to stop Voldemort from getting the Philosopher's Stone in their first year" Albus commented.

"Oh, Al. You and your memory of Dad's adventures" James teased and Albus stuck his tongue out to him.

"I'm telling you she cheated" Louis said to Albus.

"Your just saying that because you don't want to admit that you were defeated by a girl" Rose said smiling.

"I'm just saying it because it's true" Louis said.

"Sure you are, Louis. Sure you are" Rose said getting out a book and started to read.

"It's true!" Louis exclaimed.

"Whatever you say, Louis" Albus and Rose said at the same time.

"Ugh" Louis moaned of his cousin not believing him.

"And once all the pieces of a player's color is broken, the player that has pieces standing wins. Another way to win is to check the King" Hugo explained.

"Check it for what?" Lily asked examining the King.

"You don't inspect it, Lil. You- It's hard to explain by 'Check the King'" Hugo said.

"Okay" Lily said smiling.

"Do you want to practice?" Hugo asked.

Lily nodded brightly and she and Hugo began their game.

"We're bored. We're going to play Quidditch" Lucy said standing up with Roxanne.

"We'll come, too" Rose said putting down her book and standing up with Albus and Louis.

"We're going to" The rest of the boys, except Hugo who was to busy playing with Lily said hopping up.

"We can come, too" Ron said as he, Harry, Fred, and George went outside with the kids and they left to play Quidditch.

"Finally! We have more room!" _Ron _said smiling.

"You know, you could have done that when the others were here, right?" _Hermione _asked her husband.

"Oh course I did, love. It's just that the kids might have been running around and hit me in the legs if I did it earlier" _Ron _said smiling.

"You are one of the strangest people I've ever met, Ronald Weasley" _Hermione _said.

"I love you, too" _Ron _said.

"Good job, Lily. You won" Hugo said smiling.

"I what?" Lily asked confused.

"You won" Hugo repeated.

"No, you did" Lily said.

"No, I didn't win. You won. You, Lils. You won" Hugo said.

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better? Cause If you are then you are dead, Hugo Weasley" Lily said darkly.

"Lily. I'm serious. You won" Hugo said trying to get her to believe she won.

"You're just tricking me" Lily said.

"Lily you won and I repeat won the game" Hugo said grabbing her by the arms.

"You're just lying" Lily said.

"Lily. I'm not. I swear to Merlin that I'm not lying" Hugo said laughing.

"Then why are you laughing?" Lily frowned.

"I don't know. You're just taking to long to realize you won" Hugo shrugged with a smile.

"Are you saying I'm shallow?" Lily asked glaring at him.

"No! I didn't mean it like that, Lily. I swear" Hugo said sounding nervous. "Lily, you were the white and I was the black. All the blacks are gone. See?"

Lily looked down to the board and saw all the black pieces were gone.

"Fine, I won. I'm thinking you let me win" Lily said standing up with Hugo.

"I was trying my best to beat you" Hugo said smiling and he and Lily went off to play Quidditch with the others.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Two more tomorrow! Please Review!


	17. Lily and Hugo

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Last Time: **"Lily. I'm not. I swear to Merlin that I'm not lying" Hugo said laughing.

"Then why are you laughing?" Lily frowned.

"I don't know. You're just taking to long to realize you won" Hugo shrugged with a smile.

"Are you saying I'm shallow?" Lily asked glaring at him.

"No! I didn't mean it like that, Lily. I swear" Hugo said sounding nervous. "Lily, you were the white and I was the black. All the blacks are gone. See?"

Lily looked down to the board and saw all the black pieces were gone.`

"Fine, I won. I'm thinking you let me win" Lily said standing up with Hugo.

"I was trying my best to beat you" Hugo said smiling and he and Lily went off to play Quidditch with the others.

* * *

"Lil, why won't you believe you won? Five minutes ago, you said you won" Hugo said.

"Hugo, I only said that so you could stop bugging me saying I won. I lost" Lily said grabbing her broom.

"Lily, you won! Why won't you believe me? Aren't I your best friend?" Hugo asked.

"Of course you my best friend. And I won't believe you because it's my first time playing chess and you keep saying I won even though it's my first and I repeat first time playing. It would be a miracle that I won in my first ever game!" Lily explained.

"Or you payed enough attention that caused you to win" Hugo said.

"Hugo?" Lily started.

"Yes?" Hugo asked smiling.

"Shh. I'm done talking about this" Lily said kicking her leg and flying up to the air.

"Lily! Wait for me!" Hugo said doing the same.

"Dom!" Louis said blocking the Bludger away from her that was about to hit her.

"Thanks, Louis" Dominique said and she smacked the Bludger towards James,

"Really!? Why do you always aim for either me or Fred?!" James yelled.

"Sorry, it's just fun smacking it towards you" Dominique said with a smile.

"Get back here, Lil!" Hugo said smiling flying after his cousin.

"No!" Lily yelled speeding up trying to get away from Hugo.

"Hugo!" Rose yelled as he almost caused her to fall off her broom.

"Sorry, Rosie. Whoa!" Hugo yelled dodging a Bludger.

"Get out of the way, you two!" Albus yelled at Lily and Hugo.

"Sorry, trying to get away from Hugo" Lily smiled.

"Gottcha!" Hugo said grabbing her by the waist.

"Hugo! Put me down!" Lily shrieked.

"Nope. Of I did that, you would fall" Hugo said smiling.

"Ugh. Great, now you made me drop my broom" Lily said watching her broom fall. "Move over" Lily said as she moved behind Hugo.

"Not even a thank you for saving you?" Hugo smirked.

"You're the one that made me almost fall! Now you made me drop my broom!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well, I'll take that as a 'thank you'" Hugo said.

"You're worst than James, you know" Lily said darkly.

"Ya I love you, too"Hugo said as he landed both of them on the ground.

"Where's my broom?" Lily asked searching for her broom.

"_I_ got it, Lily. Accio Nimbus 2000" _Harry _said waving his wand and Lily's broom flew into his hands.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Lily said happily and she mounted her broom.

"Lily, don't" Hugo said as he flew into the air.

Lily flew up to the air and chased Hugo.

"Lily!" Hugo yelled.

"Get over here, Hugo!" Lily yelled.

"No!" Hugo said scared.

"Hugo!" Lily yelled.

"We win!" Fred and George yelled.

"Good game, fellow relatives" Rose said.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Hope you enjoy! Please Review!


	18. You Have That Dream, Too?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Last Time: **"Where's my broom?" Lily asked searching for her broom.

"_I_ got it, Lily. Accio Nimbus 2000" _Harry _said waving his wand and Lily's broom flew into his hands.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Lily said happily and she mounted her broom.

"Lily, don't" Hugo said as he flew into the air.

Lily flew up to the air and chased Hugo.

"Lily!" Hugo yelled.

"Get over here, Hugo!" Lily yelled.

"No!" Hugo said scared.

"Hugo!" Lily yelled.

"We win!" Fred and George yelled.

"Good game, fellow relatives" Rose said.

**Comment: **I might have to make this short. I'll try to make it as long as possible. Sorry if I spell stuff wrong. I'm using an Ipod to finish this. So it'll be hard. Wish me luck!

* * *

"Hugo, I can't believe you almost made me fall" Lily said.

"Well, it was an almost. So I really didn't" Hugo smirked.

"You could have killed her" Teddy said.

"Where is she? Here. She's alive. Isn't she?"

"I'm changing the subject!" Lily said and sat next to Hermione_. _

"How was Quidditch?" She asked.

"Brilliant" The kids and teens who played Quidditch said.

"Team who won?" Ginny asked.

"Ours" Fred, George, Fred 2nd, James, Ron, and Harry said.

"interesting" Victoire said reading her book.

"What are you girls doing?" Albus asked.

"Stuff" Molly said.

"You don't need to worry about it" Ginny said.

"I have a feeling we do" Louis said.

"Oh, Shut up, Louis" Molly said.

"What?" Louis asked shrugging pretending not to know what's happening.

"Where's Mum and Dad and the rest of the Aunts and Uncles?" Lucy asked Molly.

"_Dad_ is trying to get us back home, Mum went to do some shopping with _Aunt_ _Hermione_, Aunt Angelina,_ Aunt Ginny, _and _Aunt Fleur_, and the rest of our dear Uncles are having a conversation in the other room" Molly answered.

"Hope they're having fun talking" Teddy said.

"We already got banned from WWWs for one month, played Quidditch, and go here and it's still not time for dinner! I'm getting bored!" James whined.

"We don't want to hear you bloody whining!" Albus said.

"And we don't want to be in the same room as you, but I guess we can't get what we both want" James said with a smirk.

"Why couldn't I be the only son in the family?" Albus asked running his hand through his jet-black hair.

"Why couldn't I be Fred's brother?" James asked patting Fred 2nd's back.

"You have that dream, too?" He asked shocked.

"Almost everyday of my life!" James explained.

Albus and Roxanne both rolled their eyes at the thought of James and Fred 2nd's wish to be brothers.

"What?" James asked looking at Albus who was rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Discalimer:** Very sorry it was so short. No chapters tomorrow! See you on Monday and Please Review!


	19. You're Worse

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Last Time: **"We already got banned from WWWs for one month, played Quidditch, and go here and it's still not time for dinner! I'm getting bored!" James whined.

"We don't want to hear you bloody whining!" Albus said.

"And we don't want to be in the same room as you, but I guess we can't get what we both want" James said with a smirk.

"Why couldn't I be the only son in the family?" Albus asked running his hand through his jet-black hair.

"Why couldn't I be Fred's brother?" James asked patting Fred 2nd's back.

"You have that dream, too?" He asked shocked.

"Almost everyday of my life!" James explained.

Albus and Roxanne both rolled their eyes at the thought of James and Fred 2nd's wish to be brothers.

"What?" James asked looking at Albus who was rolling his eyes.

* * *

"You're an idiot" Albus said.

"Well that's rude to say to your only brother" James said.

"It's not when it's to you" Albus corrected.

"This is like King's Cross all over again" _Ginny _said rubbing her temples.

"Oh Mum. King's Cross was worse than that!" James said with a smirk.

"You two get worse everyday" _Harry _said.

"You are so right, _Dad_" James said.

"Why do you have to agree with everything they say?" Molly asked.

"I don't know" James shrugged.

Molly rolled her eyes and continued to play Exploding Snap.

"So, Rosie. We've been gone this long and you haven't been missing Scorp" Louis whispered.

"Louis, shut up" Rose said.

"What? You don't miss your boyfriend?" Albus teased.

"He is not my boyfriend" Rose said going back to her book.

"Are you sure?" Louis asked.

"Yes. Now shut up before I hex you" Rose warned grabbing out her wand.

"Alright. Just trying to get you to admit you miss your sweet little boyfriend" Albus said with a smirk.

Rose glared at him. She was about to flick her wand until Albus said "Sorry! Sorry! Didn't need you to wipe out your wand."

Rose looked at him and put away her wand.

"Thank you" Albus said leaning back down to the floor.

"You two are seriously worse than James" Rose said.

"No. Hugo is" Lily corrected.

"Really? To your best friend?" Hugo asked.

"Yep."

"Well, that is true" Rose said with a smile.

"Hey!" Hugo exclaimed.

The two girls smiled and then headed over to the other girls who were playing Exploding Snap.

"Ickle Ronniekins!" Fred and George yelled to Ron.

"What?" He asked turning around.

Fred opened the telescope and the next thing Ron knew was being hit in the eye.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"You gave me a black eye!" Ron yelled cupping his eye.

"Sorry. Needed a test subject" George said.

"You should be used to it. You help out with our special shop in the future" Fred reminded him with a smile.

"Why do _you _help them anyways?" Ron asked _himself_.

"Needed my help" _Ron _said with a shrug.

"I'm seriously mental in the future" Ron said getting up to get some ice.

"Well, it's your fault" Ginny said.

"Shut up, Ginny" Ron said stepping into the kitchen.

"Blimey, _Ron_. Your worse in the past then in the future" _Harry _said to _him_.

"I like my future-self. Thank You very much" _Ron _said tightening his coat.

"Yes. Your less much of a git in the future then the past" _George _said.

"I remember that was me when you two hit me in the eye with that" _Hermione _commented.

"Brilliant. Now I get this and you don't" Ron said coming in with an ice pack over his eye.

"That's rude, Ronald to say to your future wife" _Ron _said while putting on a smirk.

Ron and Hermione blushed and both looked down.

"Why do our past parents always forget that they will be married in the future?" Fred 2nd asked.

"I don't know, Mate. I don't know" James said and he and Fred 2nd went back hanging upside down on the couch.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I hope you all liked this chapter. Please Review and check back tomorrow!


	20. Dinner

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Last Time: **"Why do you help them anyways?" Ron asked himself.

"Needed my help" Ron said with a shrug.

"I'm seriously mental in the future" Ron said getting up to get some ice.

"Well, it's your fault" Ginny said.

"Shut up, Ginny" Ron said stepping into the kitchen.

"Blimey, Ron. Your worse in the past then in the future" Harry said to him.

"I like my future-self. Thank You very much" Ron said tightening his coat.

"Yes. Your less much of a git in the future then the past" George said.

"I remember that was me when you two hit me in the eye with that" Hermione commented.

"Brilliant. Now I get this and you don't" Ron said coming in with an ice pack over his eye.

"That's rude, Ronald to say to your future wife" Ron said while putting on a smirk.

Ron and Hermione blushed and both looked down.

"Why do our past parents always forget that they will be married in the future?" Fred 2nd asked.

"I don't know, Mate. I don't know" James said and he and Fred 2nd went back hanging upside down on the couch.

* * *

"Time for dinner, everyone!" Mrs. Weasley called out.

"Yes!" Louis called out running into the kitchen with Albus and Rose shaking their heads lowly.

"Why is he always like zat every time it is dinner?" Fleur asked.

"We have no idea" Albus and Rose said at the same time.

"Off to the kitchen!" Fred 2nd yelled entering the kitchen with the rest of everyone.

"Hello, kids" _Ginny _said setting the food on the empty plates.

"Hey, Mum" James said sitting down with Fred 2nd and Molly.

"Louis, you already started eating?" Victoire asked in shock.

"Don't be shocked, Vic. But just to warn you, once he starts, he won't stop" Teddy said smiling.

"Shu up, Tey" Louis said with his food stuffed up in his face.

"One word Louis: Swallow" Rose said.

"Listen to her, Louis" Bill said.

Louis smiled and he swallowed his food.

"Thank you" Albus said.

"_Mum_, where did you go shopping?" Rose asked.

"We went to Diagon Alley to go Christmas shopping" _Hermione _explained.

"Why? It's not even Christmas in our time" James said.

"We helped out our past-selves find presents" _Ginny _said.

"Okay" Fred 2nd said going back to play with his food.

"Hey, Fred. We better go do that thing" James whispered.

"Oh ya. Come on. Mum, we're going to bed now" Fred 2nd said standing up and leaving with James.

"They're up to something, aren't they? They never go to bed early" Angelina said.

"It's James and Fred. Of course they are" _Harry _said smiling and drinking his tea.

"Is everyone done eating?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yep" Everyone said.

"Okay, all of you off to bed. Well, we still need to think of something for the future teens" Mrs. Weasley said nervously.

"Oh! Can I sleep in my room!?" Sirius asked eagerly.

Remus slapped his forehead with his hand.

"Sirius, are you from the future?" He asked annoyed.

"Yes. Now I'm in the future, and now, and now, and now, and now, and now, and now, and-" Sirius said.

"Shut up!" Remus exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. People can't get a laugh these days" Sirius said leaning back on his chair.

"Well figure something out, Mrs. Weasley. Let's put the kids to bed" _Harry _said picking up Lily and the second generation and the a_ adults _all left upstairs.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Thank you for reading! Please check back tomorrow and PLEASE REVIEW!


	21. James and Fred 2nd

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Last Time: **"Hey, Fred. We better go do that thing" James whispered.

"Oh ya. Come on. Mum, we're going to bed now" Fred 2nd said standing up and leaving with James.

"They're up to something, aren't they? They never go to bed early" Angelina said.

"It's James and Fred. Of course they are" Harry said smiling and drinking his tea.

"Is everyone done eating?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yep" Everyone said.

"Okay, all of you off to bed. Well, we still need to think of something for the future teens" Mrs. Weasley said nervously.

"Oh! Can I sleep in my room!?" Sirius asked eagerly.

Remus slapped his forehead with his hand.

"Sirius, are you from the future?" He asked annoyed.

"Yes. Now I'm in the future, and now, and now, and now, and now, and now, and now, and-" Sirius said.

"Shut up!" Remus exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. People can't get a laugh these days" Sirius said leaning back on his chair.

"Well figure something out, Mrs. Weasley. Let's put the kids to bed" Harry said picking up Lily and the second generation and the a adults all left upstairs.

* * *

"Goodnight, _Mum"_ Albus said kissing _Ginny _on the cheek.

"Oh goodnight, Albus" _Ginny _said kissing James on the forehead.

"Night, _Mum"_ James said pulling up his covers.

"Goodnight, James. Goodnight, all of you" _Ginny _said leaving to tuck in Lily.

_"Mum?"_ Albus asked.

"Yes?" _Ginny _asked turning around.

"We really missed _you"_ Albus said with a smile.

"_I_ missed you, too" _Ginny_ said smiling back and left.

"Night you little mischief makers" _George_ said ruffling James and Fred 2nd's hair.

"Night, _Dad._ Night, Mum" Fred 2nd said kissing Angelina in the cheek.

"Don't let your mothers know, but _I_ sneaked in a few WWWs. There in _my_ bag that's in the kitchen" _George_ whispered to Fred 2nd and James.

"Thanks, _Dad_" Fred 2nd said with a smile.

"I expect you two will be up and early to do some pranks tomorrow" George said.

"You know we will, _Uncle George"_ James said with a smile identical to Fred's.

"Night, mischief makers" _George _said again leaving with Angelina to say goodnight to Roxanne.

"You know, Fred, there are so many goodnight today" James said.

"James, I've been thinking exactly the same thing" Fred 2nd said.

* * *

**Comment: **Used from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Just needed it for just this one thing

* * *

"Would you two just go to sleep?" Louis asked as he watched _Bill_ and _Fleur _left.

"Fine. Whatever" James said as he fell into his sleep.

"James, James, wake up, Mate" Fred 2nd whispered quietly shaking James' arm.

"Huh?" He asked sitting up.

"Are you awake?" Fred 2nd whispered.

"No, I'm sleep talking. Of course I'm awake! What?" James asked harshly.

"Come on. This is our chance to us WWWs" Fred 2nd reminded.

"Ugh. What time is it?" James asked getting out of bed.

"6 o' clock" Fred 2nd answered.

"What!? You woke me up at 6 o' clock?!" James exclaimed quietly.

"Well I had to. Or else I would have used up all the WWWs. You should thank me" Fred 2nd said smiling.

"Even though I think of you as a brother, I hate you sometimes" James said darkly and he went to get dressed.

"I'll be in the kitchen" Fred 2nd said heading downstairs.

Fred 2nd stopped at the Christmas tree that was put up two days before.

"Whatcha doing?" James asked walking over next to him.

"What do ya think life would be if Uncle Fred, Remus, Sirius, and Tonks survived the war?" Fred 2nd asked looking at the ornament that _Hermione _bought in the future.

"I don't know. I guess everyone would be happy again. Like _Uncle George _wouldn't be so upset anymore, _Dad _would have been happy with a father figure teaching him over the years, and Teddy would be able to live with his parents" James explained said looking at the ornament as well.

"_Dad _wouldn't need to have _Uncle Ron _help him with the shop anymore. What if Uncle Fred's right? What if he survived and married Mum and she and _Dad_ never had me and Roxy? What would you do if I were gone?" Fred 2nd asked.

"I would sort of be like _Uncle George _if you didn't exist. I might not be upset because I never knew you if you hadn't" James added looking rather upset.

"You really are the best mate anyone could ask for" Fred 2nd said patting him on the back.

"Same here, Mate" James said with a smile.

"Come on, let's go get those WWWs" Fred 2nd said and he and James went to the kitchen.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Thanks for reading and Please Review!


	22. How Do You Know It Was Us?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Last Time: **"I'll be in the kitchen" Fred 2nd said heading downstairs.

Fred 2nd stopped at the Christmas tree that was put up two days before.

"Whatcha doing?" James asked walking over next to him.

"What do ya think life would be if Uncle Fred, Remus, Sirius, and Tonks survived the war?" Fred 2nd asked looking at the ornament that Hermione bought in the future.

"I don't know. I guess everyone would be happy again. Like Uncle George wouldn't be so upset anymore, Dad would have been happy with a father figure teaching him over the years, and Teddy would be able to live with his parents" James explained said looking at the ornament as well.

"Dad wouldn't need to have Uncle Ron help him with the shop anymore. What if Uncle Fred's right? What if he survived and married Mum and she and Dad never had me and Roxy? What would you do if I were gone?" Fred 2nd asked.

"I would sort of be like Uncle George if you didn't exist. I might not be upset because I never knew you if you hadn't" James added looking rather upset.

"You really are the best mate anyone could ask for" Fred 2nd said patting him on the back.

"Same here, Mate" James said with a smile.

"Come on, let's go get those WWWs" Fred 2nd said and he and James went to the kitchen.

* * *

"Albus, wakey wakey" Rose said in a baby trying to wake him up.

"Not now, _Mum_. Ten more minutes" Albus mumbled from his pillow.

"Al, wake up. The _Aunts_ it's time for breakfast. And I'm not your _Mum_!" Rose said shaking Albus' arm.

"What?" Albus whined sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Again, breakfast is ready. Why are you and Louis not a morning person?" Rose asked walking over to Louis' bed.

"I don't know. Ask Merlin" Albus smiled and went to go change.

"Louis. Wake up. Louis!" Rose shrieked.

"I didn't do it!" Louis screamed sitting up scared.

"Why are you such an idiot?" Rose asked pushing him off the bed.

"Ow. Rosie, what was that for?" Louis asked rubbing his shoulder.

"To wake you up. Our _Aunts _says it's ready for breakfast. Go change while I wake up Teddy and Hugo" Rose said pointing to the door.

"Fine. March!" Louis said as he marched out of the room.

"Hey, Rose" Lily and Victoire said walking in.

"Hi. Can you two wake up the boys for me?" Rose asked.

"Sure. I'll wake up Hugo" Lily said.

"Thanks. I'll be downstairs helping the _Aunts_ with breakfast. See you in a few" Rose said walking out of the room.

"Hugo! Wake up!" Lily yelled in his ear.

"Ah!" Hugo said falling out of bed like Louis did not to long ago.

"Wake up. Rosie said that it's time for breakfast" Lily said.

"But I don't wanna go. I like it on the floor" Hugo whined.

"Fine" Lily said as she dragged Hugo out of the room.

Victoire smiled as she sat on Teddy's bed.

"Teddy. Wake up. It's time for breakfast" She said sweetly.

Teddy groaned and flipped over to face the other side.

"Oh Teddy" Victoire rolled her eyes and stood up.

She held tight of the covers that Teddy was rolled up in and yanked them causing yet another boy to fall on the floor.

"Merlin!" Teddy shrieked.

"Come on, Teddy. It's time for breakfast" said Victoire walking away.

"You should have just said 'Wake up, Teddy!' while shaking my arm instead of yanking my covers and making me fall off" Teddy said.

"Well, that was more fun. Get ready" Victoire said with a smile and went downstairs.

"Hi, _Aunt Hermione_" Victoire said.

"Hi, Vic. Can you-" _Hermione _started.

_Boom!_

"Fred! James!" _Ginny _shrieked whose face was full of ash.

"Yes dear _mother_?" James asked as his head came from behind the table.

"Don't you 'dear _mother__' _me!" Ginny snapped.

"What is it, my sweet Aunt Ginny?" Fred 2nd asked as his head showed up next to James'_._

"I can't believe you two did this!" _Ginny _said.

"How do you know it was us?" Fred 2nd asked.

"Who else would use a jinx on food!? Fred and George wouldn't do that because they would know they would have to eat it!" _Ginny _shouted.

"What happened, love?" _Harry _asked walking in with _Ron, George, Bill, Charlie, _and _Percy._

"Your son and nephew put a jinx on the food!" _Ginny _shrieked once more.

"You shouldn't be so surprised, _Gin_. It's James and Fred" _Ron _said with a smile.

"Ugh! _Hermione_, do you mind taking over while _I _clean up?" _Ginny _asked looking over to her sister-in-law.

"No problem, _Ginny._ Hurry, it might be quick" _Hermione _said.

"Thanks" _Ginny _said while leaving to clean her face.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **That was the prank that was mentioned yesterday. Hope you enjoyed and Please Review!


	23. See?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Last Time: **

"Fred! James!" _Ginny _shrieked whose face was full of ash.

"Yes dear _mother_?" James asked as his head came from behind the table.

"Don't you 'dear _mother' _me!" Ginny snapped.

"What is it, my sweet Aunt Ginny?" Fred 2nd asked as his head showed up next to James'_._

"I can't believe you two did this!" _Ginny _said.

"How do you know it was us?" Fred 2nd asked.

"Who else would use a jinx on food!? Fred and George wouldn't do that because they would know they would have to eat it!" _Ginny _shouted.

"What happened, love?" _Harry _asked walking in with _Ron, George, Bill, Charlie, _and _Percy._

"Your son and nephew put a jinx on the food!" _Ginny _shrieked once more.

"You shouldn't be so surprised, _Gin_. It's James and Fred" _Ron _said with a smile.

"Ugh! _Hermione_, do you mind taking over while _I _clean up?" _Ginny _asked looking over to her sister-in-law.

"No problem, _Ginny._ Hurry, it might be quick" _Hermione _said.

"Thanks" _Ginny _said while leaving to clean her face.

* * *

"You okay, _Gin_?" _Harry _asked.

"Yes. Just needed some cleaning up" _Ginny _said wiping her face with a towel.

"Fred, James, apologize" _Hermione _said.

"Sorry, _Aunt Ginny_" Fred 2nd said as James said "Sorry, _Mum_."

"You two help up setting up the food. No putting up any poison or anything or you will wish you two were never born" _Ginny _warned.

"Yes, _Mum_" James said quickly and nervously.

"Yes, _Aunt Ginny_" Fred 2nd said remembering _Ginny _is always serious when it comes to threats.

"Go" _Ginny _said pointing up the plates.

"Okay" James and Fred 2nd said walking quickly over to the plates.

"Hello, people" Teddy said sitting next to Albus whose hair was all messy.

"Al, fix your hair" _Ginny _said trying to fix it.

"But, _Mum. _It's fine the way it is" Albus said pushing her hands away from his hair._  
_

"_Gin_, stop trying to act like Mum" _Ron _said smiling.

"Well, _I_'m sorry" _Ginny _said pushing some hair behind her ear.

"You remind us of James" Sirius said walking in with Remus and Tonks.

"He usually messes up his hair to make it look like he got off his broom. Well that's what Lily always says" Remus said smiling.

"I think he was only doing that to impress her, but it never worked" Sirius added.

"Al does takes in looks from _Dad _and _Dad _takes looks from Grandpa James so it might be a thing" James said.

"Ya. A thing" Albus said eating his bacon.

"Why 'A thing'?" Rose asked.

"I think _Dad_ did it sometimes" Albus said.

"When?" Harry asked.

"I don;t know. Just a hunch" Albus said with a smile.

"_I_ do it sometimes with _Gin_" _Harry _admitted.

"See?" Albus asked pointing at _Harry_.

"How is it playing for the Holyhead Harpies?" Ginny asked _herself_.

"It's brilliant. Fun and all that" _Ginny s_aid.

"That's it?" Ron asked.

"Well, I'm not gonna just say _we_ won and _we_ lost and _we_ won and _we_ lost, ect." _Ginny _said.

"Where did you guys sleep?" Molly asked the _adults_.

"We slept upstairs" Angelina said._  
_

_"Fleur_ and _Hermione _duplicated some more beds and made a room bigger for all of us" _George _said.

"It sort of reminded me of our old Dormitory" _Ron _commented.

"And that was a long long long time ago" _Harry _said remembering his Hogwarts years.

"We got into so much trouble back then" said _Hermione.__  
_

"But we still got into more trouble, right?" Fred asked.

"Because if we didn't" said George.

"Then that's just mental" They both said together.

"Of course you got into more trouble than they did" _Percy _said.

"How should you know?" George asked.

"You were gone most of the time" Fred reminded.

"I said I was sorry. And it's a hunch" Percy said shrugging.

"What's with men and shrugging?" Dominique asked.

"Don't know, Dom. We'll find out soon enough" Lucy said as she smiled.

"I'm full!" Hugo announced.

"You barley ate" _Hermione_, Lily, and Rose said.

"Well?" Hugo asked.

"Can you pass the eggs?" Louis asked.

"It's right next to you" Roxanne said.

"My hands are full" Louis said.

"You are disgusting, Louis" Victoire said as she drank her milk.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Hope you enjoyed! Check in tomorrow and **_Please Review!_**


	24. That Is Defiantly My Son

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter!

**Last Time: **"I'm full!" Hugo announced.

"You barley ate" Hermione, Lily, and Rose said.

"Well?" Hugo asked.

"Can you pass the eggs?" Louis asked.

"It's right next to you" Roxanne said.

"My hands are full" Louis said.

"You are disgusting, Louis" Victoire said as she drank her milk.

* * *

"I'm a Weasley. It's a part of my nature" said Louis.

"Please tell me he's lying" Victoire said looking at _Bill_.

"I can't. He might get it from _Ron_" _Bill _shrugged.

"Does everyone love hurting me?" _Ron _asked as _Hermione _patted his shoulder.

"What are you doing, Teddy?" _Harry _asked.

"Watch" Teddy said as he waved his wand at Lily's food.

The food then grew legs and hands and started to dance around causing Lily and Hugo to crack up laughing.

"Bloody good job. Bloody good" Hugo said clapping.

"_I_'m a hundred percent sure that he got that from _you_" _Hermione _said looking at _Ron_.

"What?" shrugged _Ron._

"You're an idiot, _Ron_" _Ginny _said smiling.

"Teddy- Stop it- You;re killing me!" Lily said still laughing.

"I love this kid!" Sirius said ruffling Teddy's hair.

"Thanks, Sirius" Teddy smiled.

"That's my boy. Jolly as always" Tonks said smiling like Teddy.

"What house we you sorted in?" Remus asked.

"Hufflepuff. I played Chaser for Hufflepuff Quidditch team" Teddy added.

"Not surprised. That kid is a brilliant Chaser when we first played" Ron said.

"I got the flying from Mum and Dad. Blame them" Teddy joked.

"That is defiantly my son" Tonks smiled.

"Funny. And I thought you were a Gryffindor like me or Padfoot" Remus said patting Sirius on the back.

"Yes, he does seem to have the courage, brave, and daring traits like us" Sirius said.

"Well, he's a Hufflepuff. That's final" Tonks said.

"Final" Remus repeated.

"I'm serious, he should be in Gryffindor" Sirius said.

"Ya, you're Serious. Everyone know's that, Padfoot" Remus joked.

"Hey, don't underestimate the great name of Sirius Black!" Sirius said standing on the table.

"Sirius! Get off the table" Mrs. Weasley said.

"This is my house!" Sirius whined.

"Well, it's already a mess. Don't mate it even more messy!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"It's still my house" Sirius pouted.

"Master has made Kreacher clean up the rest of the house. What would Master like Kreacher to do now?" Kreacher asked.

"If he's still here when I'm gone, please tell me he doesn't ruin anything" Sirius told _Harry_.

"Don't worry, Sirius. I think you got that covered" _Harry _smiled.

"To your own godfather, Harry?" Sirius said acting like he got stabbed in the chest.

"Pretty much, yes" _Harry _said.

"What kind of brilliant godson are you?" Sirius asked.

"A brilliant one" Harry cutted in.

"Now I've got to Harrys on my hands. Even better" Sirius said sarcastically.

"This was an interesting breakfast. We should go play some more Quidditch" James suggested.

"Ya. I'm way bored, any girls coming?" Albus asked.

"Same as usual, we will" Dominique said standing up with Rose, Lucy, and Roxanne.

"And bloody hell, Albus and James agreed on something" Fred 2nd said smiling.

"Shut up, Fred" Albus said as he, the rest of the second generation boys, the four girls, George, Fred, Harry, and Ron left to go play Quidditch.

"Why do we have to be a Quidditch family?" Victoire asked.

"No one know, Vic" _George _said with a smile.

"We just are" _Bill _said.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hope you enjoyed. Please Review!**_  
_


	25. We're Trapped

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Last Time: **"This was an interesting breakfast. We should go play some more Quidditch" James suggested.

"Ya. I'm way bored, any girls coming?" Albus asked.

"Same as usual, we will" Dominique said standing up with Rose, Lucy, and Roxanne.

"And bloody hell, Albus and James agreed on something" Fred 2nd said smiling.

"Shut up, Fred" Albus said as he, the rest of the second generation boys, the four girls, George, Fred, Harry, and Ron left to go play Quidditch.

"Why do we have to be a Quidditch family?" Victoire asked.

"No one know, Vic" George said with a smile.

"We just are" Bill said.

* * *

"You two are like the only ones who don't play Quidditch. Lily is a natural" _Ginny _said.

"You're brilliant when it comes to brooms. That's all you need"_Charlie _joked.

"It all you need to become a true Weasley" _Ron _smiled.

_"Ronald_! Don't get them freaked out that they're not a true Weasley!" _Hermione _said hitting him on the chest. "You did that with Rose!"

"Well? That was before I got to know Scorpius. Before, I thought he was a bloody git like Malfoy" _Ron _defended himself.

_The Future_

"Dad, can we go visit Alb?" Scorpius asked.

"Sure. I can drop you off or maybe your mother can stay with you. Why?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. Al, Louis, and Rose isn't responding to any of my letters. I'm starting to wonder if they even got them" Scorpius said.

"Okay. Astoria!" Draco called out.

"Yes?" She asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Scorp wants to go visit Potter" Draco said.

"Okay. I'll go get my coat" Astoria said and she went upstairs to get her coat.

"I'm ready" She said putting on her coat.

"Al told be they were at 12 Grimmauld Place" Scorpius mentioned.

"Let's go. We're coming from the yard" Draco said and he Apparated his family to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Al! Rose! Louis!" Scorpius called out.

"Potter! Weasley! Granger/Weasley!" Draco smiled.

"Draco" Astoria rolled her eyes.

"What? That what she was" Draco said.

"Was. Now come on" She said pulling him next to Scorpius.

"What's this?" Scorpius asked holding up a broken Time Turner.

"Scorpius don't touch that!" Draco yelled causing Scorpius to drop the Time Turner.

"I didn't mean it!" Scorpius said worriedly and like the two other groups, the Malfoy family watched everything turn back.

_The Past_

"That was fun" Louis smiled.

"We owned your team!" Rose said to James and Fred 2nd.

"By twenty points!" James added.

"Still, we won!" Lucy smiled.

"How come they're always the same team?" Hugo asked.

"Because we're awesome and you're not" Albus smirked.

"How are you not in Slytherin?" Fred 2nd asked.

"Not sure. Blame the Sorting Hat" Albus said.

"Okay. I Blame you Sorting Hat!" James yelled as he and everyone else that played Quidditch entered the living room.

"How was Quidditch?" Percy asked.

"Brilliant" Teddy said.

"We won! Again!" Roxanne said putting her fists in the air.

"By twenty points!" James said again.

"Anyways, what-" Dominique asked before something strange just happened.

A big fog of grey dust appeared out of nowhere

"What just happened?" Astoria asked.

"Astoria?" _Ginny _asked.

"Female Potter?" Draco asked smiling.

"Draco!" Astoria warned.

"Draco!?" The Weasleys yelled.

"Do I hear more people?" Draco asked.

Then, the fog lifted revealing the new comers.

"Room full of gingers? Scorpius! Give me that!" Draco yelled as he snatched the Time Turner. "Go back, go back, go back, go back, please go back!" Draco begged flipping the Time Turner.

"Nice to see you too, Malfoy" _Ron _said sarcastically.

"Weasley. Potter. Granger/Weasley" Draco said.

"What is he doing here!?" Ron yelled.

"Where the bloody hell are we?!" Draco asked.

"The past. In our fifth year" _Hermione _answered.

"Or Brilliant. I'm back in the past. I better go talk to myself" Draco said trying to get out the door.

"Wait a second, Malfoy. We don't know where you are and you might not even remember. So we wouldn't go trying to find yourself if we were you" _Harry _said blocking Draco's exit with _R__on._

"Scorpius?" Louis, Albus, and Rose asked.

"Guys?" He asked with his eyes widen.

"How are you here?" Albus asked.

"I was starting to wonder why none of you have been sending me any letters so I just went to check on you guys and someone wanted to go through the yard and we stumbled upon this" Scorpius said as he showed them the Time Truer.

"Yay. The more, the better" Harry said sarcastically.

"We're trapped" Draco cried as Astoria went to comfort him.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Malfoys are trapped as well!? What will happen next? Find out on Sunday and Please Review!


	26. Food Fight!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Last Time: **"Scorpius?" Louis, Albus, and Rose asked.

"Guys?" He asked with his eyes widen.

"How are you here?" Albus asked.

"I was starting to wonder why none of you have been sending me any letters so I just went to check on you guys and someone wanted to go through the yard and we stumbled upon this" Scorpius said as he showed them the Time Truer.

"Yay. The more, the better" Harry said sarcastically.

"We're trapped" Draco cried as Astoria went to comfort him.

* * *

"I can't be trapped here!" Draco whined.

"Deal with it, Malfoy" _Ron _smiled and he sat on the ground with Hugo.

"It's great to see you, Scorp" Louis patted him on the back.

"I've been wondering why you guys weren't sending back any letters" Scorpius said.

"Well, now you know why" Albus smiled.

"Are you seriously okay with them being friends?" Ron asked Draco.

"Hey! That's me!" Sirius joked.

"Ya, I guess. Your kids are fine. That doesn't mean we're friends, Weasley" Draco said.

"That's brilliant" Ron said.

"Hey! We just- What the hell!?" _Bill _asked coming in with _Charlie,_ and_ Percy._

"Hey, guys" _George _smiled.

"Guess what!?" Fred asked.

"Malfoy and his family came from the future!" George said.

"And we're just taking a guess" said Fred.

"But we think he's still a git!" George ended.

Draco glared at the twins and _Charlie _asked "How exactly did you get here?"_  
_

"We came by a Time Turner" Astoria answered.

"_We _left the Time Turner on the ground!" Angelina said.

"That's even more brilliant" Ron said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Weasley" Draco snarled.

"Draco, be nice" Astoria said.

"But-" Draco started.

"Draco" Astoria glared.

"Fine" Draco crossed his arms and he sat on the chair.

"We're going upstairs" Teddy said.

"Why?" _Harry _asked.

"To play a few games" Fred 2nd answered.

"Again, why?" _Ron _asked.

"Because we're bored, _Uncle Ron_!" Dominique said loudly.

"Alright, alright. Don't need to shout" _Ron _smiled and the second generation, Scorpius, and the teens went upstairs.

"That was awkward" Hugo said.

"Extremely" Lily agreed.

"What did we miss?" James asked coming in with Fred 2nd, Fred, and George with deserts in their hands.

"Nothing much" Victoire said.

"You only missed like two minutes of talking to each other" Molly said.

"Oh. Brilliant" George said and threw a pie at Ron's face.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled.

"Food fight!" Fred shouted and he threw a piece of cake at George.

Food flew around everywhere and everything was ruined.

"Harry! What the heck?!" Hermione asked as Harry threw water in her face.

"What?" Harry smiled.

Hermione picked up a cupcake and dumped it on Harry's head.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"What?" Hermione smiled like Harry.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Sirius asked coming in with Remus.

"Merlin! What is happening in here!?" Remus asked shocked.

"I don't know, Moony, but I'm joining in!" Sirius jumped in and got hit by a piece of pie thrown by James.

"Sirius!" Remus cried, but couldn't stop his best friend from joining in on the food fight.

"Ah! What's going on in here?!" Mrs. Weasley asked coming in with _Fleur, Ginny, Hermione, _Angelina_,_ Astoria, and Aubrey.

"James Sirius Potter!" _Ginny _shrieked.

"Yes, Mum?" James asked as he got hit in the face by ice cream thrown by Albus.

"You're getting it now, Al!" James warned and chased Albus around.

"Scorpius!" Astoria said.

_Hermione_ wiped out her wand and she made all the food disappear and all the mess was cleaned up.

"What in the name of Merlin is happening in here?" Angelina asked.

"Food fight" Sirius sang.

"Sirius! Why didn't you stop this?!" Mrs. Weasley asked furious.

"This is my house, once again, Molly!" Sirius reminded her with a smile.

"All of you go upstairs and change" _Ginny _demanded the second generations.

"Same for the rest of you" Mrs. Weasley told the teens.

"Scorpius, you, too. I wiped you out some clothes from back home" Astoria said and the second generation, Scorpius, and the teens went to go change.

"Sirius" Remus started.

"Yes?" Sirius asked happily.

"Go" Remus pointed upstairs.

"Yes, Moony sir!" Sirius marched out of the room and went to change.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	27. I Know You Will, Gin I Know

**Disclaimer: **Werewolf Marcy and I mean me does not own Harry Potter. Now enjoy the story!

**Last Time: **"Hey! What's going on here?" Sirius asked coming in with Remus.

"Merlin! What is happening in here!?" Remus asked shocked.

"I don't know, Moony, but I'm joining in!" Sirius jumped in and got hit by a piece of pie thrown by James.

"Sirius!" Remus cried, but couldn't stop his best friend from joining in on the food fight.

"Ah! What's going on in here?!" Mrs. Weasley asked coming in with Fleur, Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, Astoria, and Aubrey.

"James Sirius Potter!" Ginny shrieked.

"Yes, Mum?" James asked as he got hit in the face by ice cream thrown by Albus.

"You're getting it now, Al!" James warned and chased Albus around.

"Scorpius!" Astoria said.

Hermione wiped out her wand and she made all the food disappear and all the mess was cleaned up.

"What in the name of Merlin is happening in here?" Angelina asked.

"Food fight" Sirius sang.

"Sirius! Why didn't you stop this?!" Mrs. Weasley asked furious.

"This is my house, once again, Molly!" Sirius reminded her with a smile.

"All of you go upstairs and change" Ginny demanded the second generations.

"Same for the rest of you" Mrs. Weasley told the teens.

"Scorpius, you, too. I wiped you out some clothes from back home" Astoria said and the second generation, Scorpius, and the teens went to go change.

"Sirius" Remus started.

"Yes?" Sirius asked happily.

"Go" Remus pointed upstairs.

"Yes, Moony sir!" Sirius marched out of the room and went to change.

* * *

"I can't believe your here, Scorpius" Albus smiled.

"Neither can I" Rose said.

"None of us can really" Louis patted Scorpius on the back.

"Well that's rude. My own best friends don't even want me here" Scorpius joked.

"That was like the best food fight in the entire world!" James said happily.

"I know, did you see me bomb Dom's face!?" Fred 2nd laughed with James.

"Shut up you guys" Dominique punched James and Fred 2nd on the shoulder.

_Ginny_, _Hermione_, _Fleur, _Aubrey, Angelina, and Astoria told their husbands about what happened with the food fight situation.

"So what happened upstairs?" _Harry _asked as he couldn't help not to laugh like all the other who weren't there to see the food fight.

"All of _your _children has started a food fight. And Sirius just joined in!" _Ginny _said.

"Ya I did!" Sirius smiled as he walked into the room with the teens and the second generation.

"Sirius! You're supposed to be taking care of your house" Mrs. Weasley protested.

"But that's what Kreacher's for!" Sirius whined making the second generation and the teens laugh.

"Sirius!" _Hermione _said angrily.

"What!? Oh! Ya! You used to be in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!" Sirius pointed at _her_.

"You can't just do that to creatures like that!" _Hermione _said.

"Calm down, Mum" Hugo said.

"I agree with this small version of Ron!" Sirius said jumping up and down.

_"Harry_, _I'm_ sorry, but _I_ really really want to hex _your _Godfather" _Hermione _said glaring at Sirius.

"It's fine" _Harry _joked.

"_Harry_!" Sirius pouted.

"Yes?" _Harry _smiled.

"Was that really the game you guys wanted to play?" _Charlie _asked still laughing with _Bill_.

"That's the one, _Uncle Charlie_" James smiled.

"To be honest, _I_ think _we're _the weirdest family in the wizarding world and the muggle world" _Bill _joked.

"So do, _I_, _Big Brother_. So do _I_" Charlie said.

"I think we have the solution!" Dumbledore said coming in with Snape.

"What?" Everyone asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"How to get you all back" Dumbledore said.

_Harry _looked at all the _Adults_ with a sadden look.

"_I_ guess once _we_ leave, _we_ won't get to see anyone that's- that's not with _us, _anymore" _Harry _said cracking_ his _voice_._

"We're really going to miss all of you" Ginny said.

_Ginny _ran up to Fred and hugged him tightly.

"Whoa! I understand now why you're a Chaser" Fred said trying to breath.

"I'm seriously going to miss you, Fred" _Ginny _sobbed.

Fred looked at her with a sad look and hugged her back.

"I know you will, _Gin. _I know" Fred said.

_Ginny _cried even more and _Harry _went and tried to calm _her_ down.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Poor _Ginny_!How will they get back? Find out tomorrow_. _See you tomorrow and please review!


	28. Home

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter... Ever...

**Last Time:** "I think we have the solution!" Dumbledore said coming in with Snape.

"What?" Everyone asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"How to get you all back" Dumbledore said.

Harry looked at all the Adults with a sadden look.

"I guess once we leave, we won't get to see anyone that's- that's not with us, anymore" Harry said cracking his voice.

"We're really going to miss all of you" Ginny said.

Ginny ran up to Fred and hugged him tightly.

"Whoa! I understand now why you're a Chaser" Fred said trying to breath.

"I'm seriously going to miss you, Fred" Ginny sobbed.

Fred looked at her with a sad look and hugged her back.

"I know you will, Gin. I know" Fred said.

Ginny cried even more and Harry went and tried to calm her down.

* * *

"How will we get back?" Percy asked calmly.

"Severus has made a Time Potion that will bring you back to your original" Dumbledore said.

"All we need is: two Time Turners" Snape added.

"Don't _you _still have _your_ Time Turner?" Molly asked.

_Harry _smirked and Accioed the Time Turner.

"You gotta love magic" Rose smiled.

"This is it, isn't it?" James asked.

"I'm afraid so" Dumbledore said.

Rose frowned as she realized she wouldn't be able to have Fred around anymore.

"Wait, before _we_ leave, I really don't want to live without you, Fred" _George _said cracking his voice.

"_Georgie_, if I live, Fred 2nd and Roxanne won't exist- unless" Fred stated.

"Unless what?" _Ron _asked.

"Unless I break up with Angelina, no offence, Ange. You're loved wither way, but I can break up with Ange and I can avoid the explosion, but I don't wanna change the entire time line just because I live" Fred said nervously.

"What will happen if he lives, _Hermione_?" _George _asked.

"If he prevents his death and doesn't marry Ange, than Fred and Roxy will be able to live on and so will Fred. I think it'll work" _Hermione _said.

"Please, Fred. Do you want me to be miserable?!" _George _asked.

"Of course I don't! I'm just- what if I-" Fred said.

"Fred! You're over thinking this! _I_ already lived _my_ life without all _my big brothers_ with _me_ and _I_ don't want myself to go through this. If you want our family to stay together, than do this" _Ginny _begged.

"_Mum _still cries at night. It's been nineteen years and she still cries" _Charlie _frowned.

"_We_ need you, Fred" _Bill _said.

"And maybe, Mum and Dad can live, too!" Teddy said realizing it.

"Harry, if you want Sirius to live, than don't and _I _mean don't go to the Department of Mysteries. Voldemort just wants you to see that he was torturing Sirius. He wasn't" _Harry _said._  
_

"Will it be wise, Professor?" Sirius asked.

"If you don't want you family to suffer, then you would do it" Dumbledore said.

"We'll try to avoid those attacks" Tonks smiled.

"I love you!" Teddy said happily hugging her and Remus.

"Moony! Can I be best man at your wedding?!" Sirius asked smiling.

"You were already James' best man last time" Remus smiled.

"Can I!?"

"Sure, whatever" Remus said and Sirius joined in the hug.

"_We'll _hopefully see you in the future" _Ron s_aid as he patted Fred on the back.

"Hopefully. We don't know what'll happen next" Fred smiled.

"Wait! Do _we _have two Time Turners!?" Draco shouted out in fear that he will be stuck in the past with the Weasley/Potter/Teddy family and his own.

"That's correct, do we?" Victoire asked.

Rose, Albus, and Louis looked at each other and Louis smirked and went upstairs.

"Louis! Où allez-vous?" _Fleur _asked.

"Attendez une seconde, maman!" Louis shouted from upstairs.

* * *

**Translate: **Louis! Où allez-vous?: Louis! Where are you going?

Attendez une seconde, maman!: Wait a second, Mum!

* * *

Louis came back downstairs with a Time Turner in his hands.

"Louis! You still kept that!?" Lucy asked in shock.

"I thought we lost that" Roxanne said.

"I'll see you in the future" Teddy smiled as he hugged Tonks and Remus.

"It's ready" Snape said handing them the Time Turners and the past people backed up while the future people gathered around.

"Do we break it?" _Harry _asked and Dumbledore nodded.

_Hermione _than broke both Time Turners and everything went forward.

_The Future_

They all appeared in the yard of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"We're back" _Bill _smiled.

"We're still here!" Fred 2nd smiled as he jumped up and down with Roxanne.

"Fred! I thought I was going to lose you!" James hugged him.

"Luc!" Roxanne was hugged by Lucy.

"If they're still here" Angelina started.

"Fred!" _George _yelled and he ran into the Grimmauld Place followed by everyone else.

"George! Where are you!?" A voice called out.

"Teddy!" Two voices yelled.

"More other people that I'm to lazy to name!" Said another voice.

They all entered the living room to find a man with light brown hair and scars on his face, a woman with bubblegum pink hair, a tall freckled ginger haired man, and a black-haired man.

"Do you remember us?" The Black haired man asked with a smile opening up his arms.

"Sirius!" _Harry _yelled and he hugged Sirius tightly.

"Mum! Dad!" Teddy exclaimed and he hugged Remus and Tonks with Andromeda.

"Fred!" All the main Weasley shouted and they all hugged Fred tightly.

"I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" Fred yelled as he fell back down to the floor with all the Weasley tackling him.

"You remember what happened?" _Hermione _asked with a smile.

"We're going home!" Draco yelled and he Dispparated out of Grimmauld Place.

"Congratulation" Astoria smiled.

"See you guys at Hogwarts!" Scorpius waved and Astoria Dispparated.

"Of course we remember! Snape and Dumbledore gave _you_ guys Time Turners to get back to _your_ time!" Sirius said happily.

"And now we're here!" Fred smiled and got back up with _Ginny_ still hugging him.

"I was Remus' best man!" Sirius mentioned.

"I can actually live with you guys" Teddy smiled at Remus and Tonks.

"Always" Tonks smiled and she hugged Teddy once more with Remus.

"We gotta happy ending!" Albus yelled.

And with that, Sirius yelled "GROUP HUG!" And everyone hugged everyone.

"We're now all complete" Dominique said.

"Hey! Sorry we're-" Mrs. Weasley said as she came in with Mr. Weasley and she caught the faces of their lost ones.

"Fred!" she shrieked with tears in her eyes and hugged her tighter than Ginny did.

"If you hug me any tighter I'm gonna die" Fred said trying to breathe.

"Is this all real?" Mrs. Weasley hoped.

"Everything" Sirius smiled.

"How?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Everyone but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other and collapsed into laughter.

"It's a long story" Lily and Hugo smiled.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave all of them a weird look and smiled.

"We're so happy you're back, Fred. All of you, really" Mr. Weasley had said.

"Fred, _I'm_ so happy you're back" _George _hugged him once more.

"I know you are" Fred smiled.

"Our Happy ending is so awesome!" the entire second generation smiled.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I saved everyone! This should have happened with the books! Save the last chapter for the longest. Awesome. I hope everyone enjoyed this story and thank you so much for reading my chapters. I'll be doing my Fremione story twice a day now starting next week. I love you all forever! **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
